


【ThomasMinho】Lullaby

by Gothicgloomalex



Category: maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicgloomalex/pseuds/Gothicgloomalex
Summary: Thomas和Minho最终都得到了自己想要得到的东西。





	【ThomasMinho】Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 警告与作者的话：  
> 1、此文向美国精神病人以及美国恐怖故事第四季致敬！  
> 2、这是作者第一次写AU文，因为剧情和人设的缘故，本人会尽最大的努力保持Thomas正常人格与迷宫里的一致，但扭曲的被隐藏在正常人格背面的部分就完全凭自由发挥并且在本文中隐藏人格会被放大，所以阅读时若有不适请轻拍，记住这是为了本文的设定服务【此处请自觉诵读三遍】；Minho的性格不变，依旧是那个坚强善良努力能独当一面的Minho，只是身体部位因本文的设定有所变化，同样，阅读时若有不适请轻拍【此处再次自动诵读三遍】。  
> 3、本人会有一部分BG性爱描写，不多也不是全套，若有不适请包涵【作者已自打脸三百下不止】  
> 4、本文最后HE，即如本文副标题题所示，Thomas和Minho都得到了自己想要的东西。

时代背景：美国七八十年代，具体的时间，看着办吧。

 

【第一章】

 

*on candystripe legs the spiderman comes*

办公桌上摊着Teresa稍早些时候拿来的今日晨报。昨天随口打发说了‘粉色挺称你’这话，她也不用拿送报纸的借口在我眼前乱晃。哦，上帝保佑我，那一身闪着金光的亮粉。

BORING

【得了吧，Thomas，你还不是照样对Teresa笑得一脸灿烂？】  
【嗨，伙计，Teresa喜欢你，面对这样一个淑女，我应该保持欣赏的态度。】  
【看看她们，Thomas，看看她们！那些淑女们真是瞎了眼了。】  
【伙计，别说这些话，我知道你赞同我这么做。】  
【哦，要是她们真了解你……】  
【停止吧。】

Linda今天没有按照我惯常的要求，把热过的牛奶端上了早餐桌，而这是我第三次对她说我讨厌热牛奶的口感——年纪大并不能作为失职的借口。淡灰底色加上深浅不一的蓝色条纹，剪裁利落腰线贴身，内敛又时尚的立领设计加上胸口处别出心裁的口袋设计——身上这件最得心意的Valentino成衣三件套，都不能将这点小小的不快消除。

BORING

【Thomas，其实我挺欣赏你脸上摆出的那副‘没关系’表情。】  
【我知道一直克制很难，不用说风凉的话。】  
【可惜，人们永远无法了解不完美的完美。】  
【这句话就能让我颤栗许久，my】  
【今晚继续吗？】  
【呵呵。你懂得。】

*softly through the shadow of the evening sun*

“Thomas”

听见Teresa叫我的声音，“TO”和“MA”的发声调子让我的耳膜发疼。女性杂志里散布的喷气式性感发音教坏了无数单纯又一心追赶潮流尖端的女孩。难道就没有人明白？并不是所有人都适合这种发音方式。Teresa，我可怜的女孩儿，看来你心中那点对于我的爱慕，已经让你陷入了名为情爱的泥沼——沼泽可不是美好的地儿。

“什么事，Teresa？”

我挂上习以为常的温和笑容，看向脸颊粉嫩嫩的女孩儿。不得不说，那对墨绿色的眼珠子在大众的审美眼光下，可算是相当得漂亮。

【Thomas……你在想些什么？】  
【我在想的东西，不是明明白白？】  
【我听见了“漂亮”，不敢相信会是这个词语。】  
【嗨，我说了“大众的”，不能断章取义。】  
【真是有点小小惊讶。】  
【这是Linda的缘故，她热了我的鲜牛奶。】

“Newt和Alby回来了，在会议室里。”

瞧瞧，扑闪着那被黑色睫毛膏涂出浓密感的睫毛，Teresa还不忘顺便撩拨一下蕾丝边的裙摆。我有些挂不住脸上平和的微笑，站起身整整西装的下摆——Teresa，Teresa，我亲爱的姑娘，你的肉色丝袜，它们破了一个洞。

“Teresa，亲爱的，帮我们冲一壶咖啡，可以吗？直接拿到会议室里。”

“当然可以了，Thomas，我的荣幸！”

Teresa歪着脑袋露出一个八颗牙齿的甜美笑容，滑落额际的黑卷发丝挡住了她右边的半面脸颊，我拿起桌子右上角的文件资料，走到门边时，绅士地在Teresa白皙的手背上落下一吻。

“哦，Thomas~”

“表达我的感谢，我的女士。”

“such a gentleman”

【Thomas，绅士。】  
【是的，绅士，不好吗？谁都爱。】  
【是啊，谁不爱？世人的美好……】  
【想想我们的sugarland】  
【那是我们的天堂，对不起了，我只是抱怨。】  
【白天和夜晚，伙计，白天和夜晚。】  
【是啊……白天和夜晚】

*stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead, searching out fear in the gathering gloom and  
suddenly*

*************************************************

*a movement in the corner of the room*

“Jenny，你可来了，等你好久！”

一身时尚杂志标配春装，Audrey在屋子里也不忘拿上鳄皮手拎包，她小踏步走到站在门口有些拘谨的女孩儿身边，扯着她的衣袖上下打量：“哦，瞧你，Jenny，怎么还穿这件土的掉渣的连衣裙呢，上次逛街不是买了一件露背的吗？”

叫做Jenny的女孩儿脸上画着淡妆，嘴角勉强勾了勾，她两手不自觉抓紧了手里的手工钩花袋，眼神左右躲闪：“Audrey，这儿真的不会……？我可不希望我的父亲知道。”

“放心，放心，我的朋友~”Audrey拉着她往里走，在更通往里间的走道上停下，她伸手摸了摸Jenny的头发，“这儿都是姐妹们，没人能阻止咱们女孩儿追求一点快乐不是吗？”

Jenny低头看了眼光洁的木质地板，客厅里坐着不时交头接耳讨论着装化妆心得的女孩儿和女士，耳边性感爵士乐的音符变得更加让她心跳加速，她手心冒出了点点汗，咬咬下唇：“那个，那个是——”

Audrey显然明白Jenny说的是什么，手指点上自己涂着血红色口红的嘴唇，凑到她的耳边轻笑：“就是他，Jenny，进去吧，下面的时间全是属于你的，宝贝。”

Jenny看着Audrey暧昧地给了她一个飞吻后转身招呼其他人的背影，深吸了一口气。一步，一步，一步，慢慢向最里面的房间走去。

*and there is nothing I can do*

************************************************************* 

*quietly he laughs and shaking his head creeps closer now*

推开会议室的门，我就皱起了眉。

Newt和Alby挤坐在一边的单人丝绒沙发上低头交谈，不时发出些沉闷笑声，就似嘲笑隔着不远的另一个单人沙发。这可算不了什么，他们一直就像对连体婴。只是可怜了身为黑人的Alby，Newt嘻嘻哈哈从来不管那些外人的指指点点——愿上帝保佑。

让我皱眉的是一本正经端坐在会议桌边的Gally——我可怜的Teresa姑娘，今天手背的那一吻估计让她忘记了告诉我Gally也在场的事儿。女人就是擅长感情用事。

“嗨，Thomas，你来了。”

Newt扬了个手，算是打过了招呼，朝Gally的方向努努嘴巴耸肩表示不管他的事儿。Alby摸摸膝盖刚想站起身，一把就被Newt扯回了原处。微微颔首，我把资料放到会议桌上，拉开桃木椅：“说吧，调研的如何？”眼角瞥向对面Gally那张看不顺眼的脸，一阵神烦。

【Gally这该死的保守派，胆小怕事，没有一点点的冒险创新精神。】  
【这可是这个时代最有价值的精神产物。】  
【他真的和我同年？】  
【可悲，并不是每个人都具备这点。】  
【瞧瞧他身上穿的，土棕色的小作坊三件套？】  
【还真是适合这人的作风，啧啧。】

“Thomas，我可不明白这还有什么可以调研的？一目了然，西区现在人口一年比一年多，圈地建造小型住宅区，势在必行。”

Newt耸耸肩，这次他连资料都懒得带过来，和Alby相视一笑。

我点点头，翘起二郎腿，翻开文档，抽出前胸口袋里的钢笔：“调研必要不必要，现在……也不是我一人说了算，”我不着痕迹地看了眼已经吊起眉毛满脸愤愤的Gally，小小注意了下嘴角嘲讽的角度，“当然，我和你想的一样，Newt。”

“你们都疯了吗？”

Gally永远都不知道面对同事时说话的礼仪，会议桌在他手掌挥动下发出了一声尖锐的抗议。

【不仅胆小怕事，还粗鲁不堪。】  
【脑子就像是一个摆设，从来不见他有正确运用过它。】  
【他一直用他的那身肌肉思考人生，不是吗？】

“你有什么想法可以说出来，Gally”我干巴巴地应了句，望向Newt，看他翻了个白眼。

“西区就算人口在增多，但是你们是眼瞎？人口最集中的还是东区，而且人力物力都是东区最丰富，而且再过五十年这些也不会改变。我认为这个企划就是扯蛋！”Gally那对眉毛眼看就快要飞到了额际，那双眉间距比常人要宽的眼睛难看得不忍直视。

本不想和他多扯上话，但是这死蠢的男人就是喜欢往枪口上撞，听听这人说的话，简直要为他短浅的目光和不转弯的脑子流下可悲的眼泪。

【难以置信Gally是靠什么坐上现在的这个位置。】  
【因为他兢兢业业，循规蹈矩地从建筑工人一手干起。】  
【这么多年啊，不看功劳也看苦劳，可惜Awa女士把他放错了地儿。】

“Gally，政府的政策看来你从来都不关心，你应该去补个课，然后呢，再来和我理论，明白？”我不耐烦地开始转起手指间的钢笔，这可是从意大利带来的限量版Aurora。捕捉到Alby不赞同的目光，我转转眼珠，就算这笔价格不菲，现在我也只想这么做来分散一下对Gally厌烦的情绪。

“Thomas，你才来公司三年，而我已经在这里做了十三年，你有什么资格用这种语气和我说话？”

Gally脸涨得通红，恶狠狠地大声质问，甚至从嘴里很不雅地喷出些唾沫星子。

Newt和Alby都从沙发上站了起来，我朝两人摆摆手。这种直扑而来的怒气，Gally要是觉得这样能让我难堪，那他真是幼齿地可爱。

从桃木椅子上慢慢站起，我倾身附到Gally的面前，盯住他那双颜色浑浊的眼睛：“你干了十三年也只不过和我平起平坐，Gally，也许你应该换个方式做事，对不对？”

说完将Aurora插回口袋，我一脸平静地招呼上Newt和Alby，没再看Gally半眼，踱步走出了会议室。

Newt嬉皮笑脸拍拍我的肩膀，眨眼睛：“说得好，Thomas。对不对，Alby？”被指名的Alby无奈地点了点头。

我往后看了眼门还未合的会议室，瞧见Gally气恼又不甘的样子，无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。

【这句话可给Gally一个大打击了，呵呵。】  
【但这是事实，我可没什么心情再和他周旋，西区的住宅区造定了，他参与与否，与我何干？】  
【保守的人内心往往脆弱又细小。】  
【怕他背后捅刀？】  
【他没那个脑子。】  
【呵呵。】

*closer to the foot of the bed*

********************************************************

*and softer than shadow and quicker than flies*

昏黄的灯光洒满了房间里的角角落落，随意挂在茶几上的宝石蓝鹅绒床罩，半满斯里兰卡午后红茶的陶瓷茶具，赤身裸体人体交媾美学简笔油画，玻璃吊坠伴随音符摆动折射亮黄的反光……Jenny有些昏昏然，视线交晃杂乱，紧张又激动，站在门口处抵着梨木门，这上前挪的脚步不与自主地便停了下来。

‘God，这靡乱的视觉感官冲击！怎么办，突然感觉心都要崩出来……’

微阖嘴唇，Jenny还没来得及把指甲油涂上的手指，僵硬地死死扣住鹅黄色棉布连衣裙。

“嗨，Miss”

突然从房间正中的位置传来一道清爽的男声。Jenny蓦然转头向声音的来源看去——被昏暗灯光笼罩成影影绰绰的身影，朦胧间只能辨认那头倔强半翘在空中的黑色短发，厚实的肩膀，有力的双腿，黑蓝色格子衬衫和亚麻色工装裤，一个半依在床头的男人。

Jenny小小吸了一口气，‘这就是Audrey说的那个东方人！’，心中升起对对方容貌的好奇，她慢慢走向大床床尾边，大胆地睁圆双眼仔细打量起躺卧在正中心位置的人。

和西方人完全不同的五官，浓黑弯眉，狭长双眼，宽挺鼻梁，肉感嘴唇，没有别致的英俊，东方人独有含蓄的帅气，特别是他眉眼嘴角处点缀的笑意，看上去那么鲜活和明朗。

‘长得真好看……完全出乎意料，哦，Audrey，我的密友！’

Jenny心中的紧张不安被欣喜替代，她不得不承认，这是因为对方的颜值超出了她来之前的期望值。于是Jenny又上前跨了一步，自己都没发觉，眼里的喜悦早已一目了然。

“Miss，我该称呼你什么？”  
“J-Jenny”

床上的男人已经站到了Jenny的面前，他微微欠身向她伸出了右手。Jenny的双眼挪不开，条件反射地报出名字后，就将自己的右手放进了男人的手掌间。

“好的，Jenny，准备好了嚒？”

Jenny被那双黑长眼睛笑意盈盈地睇着，口干舌燥，任凭对方牵引自己躺倒在大床的中间。‘这就要开始了吗？哦，上帝——’心跳的声音完全盖过了钻进耳膜的滴答音节，咚咚咚，她将手心冒出的热汗不着痕迹地蹭在了身底下的床单，分开了自己的双腿。

黑发的东方人已经跪在了她的双腿间，然后举起了自己的双手在她面前一晃，眉毛弯弯，黑眸点点。

“放松，Jenny，我不咬人。”

‘天！就是这个！Audrey说的怪异又充满魔力的双手——’

Jenny兴奋地张开了嘴，脸上即是惊诧又是期待，就像眼前的那双手是这世上最美味的甜点，所有的索然无味都将消失地无影无踪，进入光怪陆离的极乐天堂。

这是一双完全不符合常理存在的手，食指中指，无名指小指，两两相连，长度还比正常值要大些，生生将除去大拇指外的八根指头减少到一半的数量，又粗……而又长。

Jenny将视线转向头顶的天花板，看着那上面五彩斑斓声色犬马的壁画，直到下体被粗长的手指肢体贯穿。“哦！——”上帝，完全不同于自己双手的自慰，那长度的探入，粗度的拓宽，和灵活度的戳刺，仿佛在瞬间就可以将人带入鼎盛佳宴。

娇声尖喘，细汗布脸，从下腹一波一波涌上的饥渴和空虚麻痒让初次尝试这种体验的Jenny愉悦地蠕动躺平的身躯，她闭紧了眼睛，两手揪着丝绸床单扯出了节奏，岔开的双腿越张越大，狠不得摆出最大的角度，只为体内的手指能更加方便的进出，为她带来定戳子宫口的灭顶潮吹。

“哦、哦，再深点，再深点！”  
“如你所愿，Jenny”

眼皮底下出现闪烁的白点，快感越来越激烈，从腹部一路攀升，Jenny知道自己就要到了，她睁开了双眼，半抬起头朝两腿间望去，看着为她服务的黑发东方人脸上的平和安静，尖叫着喷出了大波的淫水。

“GOOOOOOOD”  
（作者乱入：卧槽，要shi了Orz，写得人都不好了）

*his arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes*

******************************************************

*be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy*

【伙计，快点】  
【急什么呢。夜晚还长。】  
【Linda准备了什么？】  
【她向来能给你不愉快的惊喜。】

从Eldorado驾驶室下来，我将手中的公文包交给了站在一边的男仆Jake，瞧了眼他脸上，发现又多出了几条青紫色的伤痕，心下不悦。

“Jake，Ben那老头又揍你了？”

Jake唯唯诺诺，低声说了几句自己做错了什么事，两脚局促地踩了踩地面。我轻拍一下他的肩头，转身走进大门。Linda就站在门口，接过了我手里的大衣。

“先生，晚餐已经准备好了，面食是您喜欢的柠檬草汁鱿鱼云吞，主食是烤野生兔肉以及洋葱酱箭鱼肉卷，沙拉是您一向来最爱的芝麻酱凯撒沙拉，甜品一如既往，因为您不爱，所以我并没有准备。”

【该死的，又是洋葱酱！】  
【Linda不知道要我提醒多少遍才会记得。】  
【甜品不吃倒是记得真切。】  
【得了得了，伙计。】

“Linda，下次叫Ben少喝点劣质酒，动不动用拳头解决问题，却不记得谁才是这里的主人。”

双手插进裤袋，我施施然走向旋转梯，蹬到中途停下上抬的膝盖，弯了弯嘴角，垂下眼帘扫向门厅：“Linda，今晚还是老样子。”

“是的，先生，这就为你送上晚餐。”

Linda标准弯腰作揖，我敷衍了个颔首，有些迫不及待地，直径走进了最爱也是最隐秘的卧室隔间——就是这儿，就是这儿，属于我的sugarland。那些白天、人前被压抑阻隔在胸口的隐闷，只有在这儿才能全数消散，只有在这儿我才能自由地呼吸，怅然地拥抱，完整地接受，自豪地簇拥。

“咯吱——”

似是天籁的隔板开启声，如同《Lullaby》鼓点敲击直打心脏的节奏，以及主唱发音怪桀吸吐混乱唱进脑髓深处的歌词一般，全身都挣脱了沉咖色的枷锁，地心引力再不能左右，悬空在飘渺的丝云之间——宣誓了自我的释放。

*don't struggle like that or i will only love you more*

整排，整排，整排。

每一排都是造物者的突发奇想，他的创意，他的灵机一动。与冥冥众生截然不同的存在，那么稀有，那么珍贵。我不明白，为什么别人都将这些当做怪物和污淬，当做魔鬼的化身，妖魔的具现。这是不同的，完全不同。魔鬼只会用最完美完整的姿态，诱惑人类的堕落，化为嘴中的美食，难道不是？

【是的是的，说得多么有理有据。】  
【只有我能看到他们的美好。】  
【鲜活又美好，脆弱又娇贵。】

*for it's much too late to get away or turn on the light*

而这些，这些神奇又可怜的生物们。那么渺小和脆弱，在这艰难的世间挣扎着想要留下存在过的痕迹，每一个都有一段隐泣的身世，悲情美妙的遭遇，时常让我激动得指尖微颤。

我伸出手，缓缓触抚过那些透明的玻璃，幻想接触到的是存有生命热度的质感。

三脚的公鸡，两头的蛇，一腿的兔子，连体的双胞胎小孩。

在农夫的滴血的刀下买来；在猎户的麻袋中接过；在双胞胎母亲厌恶释然的表情中装作敛尸官暗中掉包。

【相比那些‘正常’，他们才真是完美。】  
【可惜……在我找到他们前，都被残忍地迫害至死。】  
【只能放在这些该死的福尔马林中，保留他们生前的美好。】  
【想要鲜活的。】  
【要鲜活的。】  
【鲜活的。】  
【活的。】

漫步原地转过一圈，我平举起双臂扬起了头，完全享受在此刺鼻的气味和玻璃反射出的光怪陆离中。

*the spiderman is having you for dinner tonight*  
*and i feel like i'm being eaten by a thousand million shivering furry holes*  
*and i know that in the morning i will wake up in the shivering cold*

*******************************************************

“你叫什么名字？”

“为什么要做这个呢？”

Jenny无意识地用手捋着有些皱起的裙子，一双大眼睛不时地向站在一边拿湿毛巾擦手的东方人看去，她克制不住自己飘向那双手的视线。

我叫Minho。

“为什么想要知道我的名字？Jenny”

黑发的东方人在心里其实已经给出了自己的名字，他叫Minho。但这只是他又一次的工作，不和工作上的人互换名字和继续深交，这是他对自己定下的规矩。

“嗯……只是好奇？”

Jenny也站起身，完全没了之前的放浪模样，纤细的手指有点神经质地拨撩额边的刘海。她对这个笑起来阳光又温暖的男人有好感，站直身体后更显得挺拔的背影又是加分，除了对双手……多么完美的异域风情情人，她完全可以在暗处和他相处……只是那双手，上帝真是残忍极了。

可，那双手又那么的……！Jenny脑子里一团纠结，想要上前几步，又在半途中缩回了前脚掌。

“你可以叫我任何你喜欢的名字。”

将手里的毛巾随意一丢，Minho习惯性将把手插进裤子的口袋，他转身走到门边，停住，片刻后回过头侧了下脑袋，对还愣站在远处的女孩露出又一个明快温暖的笑容。

“还有一个问题的回答是，”他抽出一只手绕了绕头发，细长眼睛里的笑意依旧满满当当，没有半点的尴尬和迟疑，“这只是一个报酬丰厚的工作，Jenny，在这儿生活需要钱嘛。”

Jenny出神，看着男人笑着说完这句似开玩笑又完全符合残酷现实的话，侧身一拐，消失在了门后。

*and the spiderman is always hungry...*

 

第二章

 

*Standing on the side of the road*

“听说这个俱乐部，”提高音量穿透过灌满整个场地的滴答滴，Newt痞痞地拿食指摸了摸下嘴唇，嘴角撕开个意味不明的笑，“可以找到任何你想玩儿的货色。”说完，缓缓移动眼珠，偏长的纯金色头发在绚丽的灯光下折射出五彩斑斓的色调。他笑嘻嘻地摸了把身边Alby的脸，瞧着后者紧张地差点捏爆手里的高脚酒杯，放肆地哈哈大笑。

“哦，是吗？”

闲闲扫了扫膝盖上不存在的灰尘，我看了眼舞池里疯狂扭摆身体的男男女女，百无聊赖不置可否，拿起卡桌上的酒瓶给自己续了一杯。

【任何想找的货色？】  
【原谅Newt，他只是自己想玩儿。】  
【想玩儿新鲜却还带着Alby。】  
【Alby啊Alby，我可怜的朋友，Newt耍儿他屡试不爽。】  
【作为朋友，我也不能几次三番地拒绝邀约。】  
【选歌的品味也是烂俗地令人眼前一亮】  
【试着享受一番？】  
【开玩笑吗？】  
【说得没错。】

“Thomas，那儿有个辣妞，”Newt一把圈住我的肩膀，往舞池的另一角落扬了扬下巴。我悠悠吐出几不可闻的叹息，看了眼手里的杯中酒几圈晃荡，微微溅洒出杯沿那么几滴——蘸湿了我出门前才换上的白色西装裤，shit。Newt的脸闪闪发亮，还在我耳边继续揶揄，声音里的笑意连折磨耳膜的小号声都掩盖不住：“她可一直在朝你抛媚眼~”

翻了个白眼，我将手里的酒杯放下，看都懒得看那边一眼，慢腾腾地摸出一根烟叼进嘴，不咸不淡地回应一句：“你可真是眼尖。”

Alby将擦着的火柴举了过来，我凑过头去对着那一小簇的火苗深吸了一口，眯起眼睛让烟雾从口腔滑进肺部，享受那细微灼烧感的后劲。

【驼牌后劲还成。】  
【Newt可不会这么简单放过这茬。】  
【这儿的威士忌掺的是苏打水，口感次了。】  
【这个不行还有下一个。】  
【好吧。好吧。】

“前凸后翘，脸蛋漂亮，一头红色大波浪，”Newt开始拍着我的后背评头论足，“Thomas，这个可算是个极品，你走运了。”说完一把抽出我手里的烟，掐灭在了烟灰缸。有点无话可说，原本夹住烟尾巴的手指敲了敲桌面，我盯住烟缸里的黑白色烟灰几秒钟后，推开座椅站起了身。

【每次和Newt，Alby出来必然要发生的事。】  
【为了节省点夜晚的时间。】  
【Newt盛情的好意。】  
【这好意却从不指向于Alby。】  
【你和Alby可不同。】  
【早结束早脱身。】

“那么，就让我看看你这次的眼光如何了，Newt。”抹掉脸上极度无聊的表情，拎起靠背上的外套甩上肩，我笑呵呵地走进了舞池，钻进群魔乱舞的人群。不着痕迹地推开太过凑到跟前的身体，径直走到此刻依然不断朝我扑闪眼光的红发女人跟前，裂嘴一笑一对焦，都是心知肚明。顺理成章地抓起女人的手臂，我转过身，对着舞池另一端，身影被灯光照得忽明忽暗的Newt和Alby潇洒一挥，踱着步子拐进了还处于半满状态下的混合卫生间。

“两个人？一个人？”  
“还有我的朋友Mary。”  
“OK,THEN.”

*I’m searching for, a place to go*

**************************************************************

*You see me standing on the highway*

Minho听到了卫生间木门又一次被推开的吱呀作响声，接着对面的隔间门被撞开，中间夹杂着唇齿交缠的滋滋作响以及男人和女人喉咙里发出的闷哼——这是第七对，算上之前的不愉快……看来今晚运气到了头，他得早点离开。

手头上的作业Minho已经重复了无数遍，就算有些心不在焉，依旧能动作娴熟。他机械地抽动自己的右手，眨了眨因为流进了汗而刺痛的左眼，在一片呻吟粗喘声里，一脸平静地抬起左胳膊。擦了把汗。

“见鬼了，看看那双手，真是恶心！”  
“来这儿干吗？还不滚回阴暗角落去腐烂！”  
“怪胎！畸形！”

右小腿腿骨处的经脉嘭嘭直跳，每跳一下都是一阵闷痛，连绵不断。越不想想起那几句话，Minho就越是克制不了潜意识的作祟，他眼里的神采被泼了黑墨，那对弯弯的眉毛一点点变成了一直线。

卷毛中年男人一脸鄙夷，恶视的暗黄色眼睛，以及撕磨牙齿的口型，他怀里还有一个女人，也没能阻碍到那滚圆的身躯灵活自如，毫无预警，甩腿上前就是一踢蹬，灌满油水的肚子因此而上下震颤——像是跟前的并非一个人，而是一只蟑螂，蹬踹的动作流畅而自如。

要是他的女顾客没有抓死他的胳膊，要是他没有被推进隔间里，Minho知道自己毫不犹豫就会冲上前，对那张死板褶皱的脸，一拳一拳，直到听到‘对不起’的道歉。

不为那些话。  
就为那一脚。

耳边一声刺耳的拔尖尖叫，右手一下子被湿热的液体浸湿，晃神间，Minho忙将专注转回，条件反射，对着他服务的对象笑开脸颊的笑纹，抽手退开站到一边。

也许一会儿还能找到那个男人。  
他不能改变人的偏见，但起码可以保住该有的自尊。

接过女人餍足笑颜递上来的钱，Minho随手塞进裤袋，笑别转身，便推开隔间的门。外面的滴答乐声隔着层层水泥木板依旧清晰可闻，踩着二三节拍，Minho走到洗手池跟前，瞟了眼镜子里的自己，哼哼鼻子打开了水龙头。

*Don’t ask me where I’m going*

********************************************************

*Because I am not going your way*

门沿边有暗黄色不想再过脑第二遍名字的污渍；白色瓷砖上透明水迹交杂十几排大小不一黑色鞋印；挂壁墙面镜上泼溅了些肥皂水半干未干。

我揽过身边的女人的腰肢，圈吻住她的嘴巴，品尝起水果味唇彩的香精，收回习惯性观察四周的注意力。

【夜店的卫生间要是能一尘不染。】  
【那就足够成为杂志的开篇头版。】

半抱着双臂紧缠着脖子不放的女人，我挪步上前迈。嘴巴被反过来咬住抽离不开，只能空出一只手来推左手边的隔间门，此时此刻，我完全不想去猜想自己的姿势有多搞笑和呆板。

一次， 两次，三次……好极了，有人，有人，还是有人。

【看样子今晚似乎可以借此回撤？】  
【充满期翼的念头。】  
【现实瘦骨嶙峋。】  
【这位小姐的热情，嗯哼。】  
【现在出去的话？】  
【按照以往的经验，咳咳。】

恍惚间似乎可以看到Newt那张坏笑的脸，在心里默默叹气之后，束手束脚的我在耐性被磨完之前，终于推开了一间尚未有人使用过的隔间。

“所以，运气不错还有空位，我以为咱们今晚得另寻它处了~”  
“你认为的话，miss。”  
“let’s have some fun.”  
“As you wish.”

之前说得一点都没错。  
做快乐事情的念头明显占据着这位小姐那小小的脑容量。

配合着舔舔下唇，我伸手揽过眼前人的脖子，弯腰低头微侧脸，将嘴贴上面前白皙色泽的皮肤。既然要做，那就做到不露声色的完美。加大紧贴的力度，片刻之后，我探出舌尖，舔食粘在叉子上的芝麻酱般，划擦过温软的体表，浅淡的咸味。

*I’m searching, trying to find my way*

其他的隔间间断地传来层次不齐的吟哦及喘息，配合外面换成的萨克斯曲混搭，昭显糜烂色情的空虚乏味无所事事。多么标志性的夜店风情，我闲闲地翻翻白眼，手摸上女人背后的拉链，顺便握住那只盖上裤裆肆意妄为的小手。

【急不可耐的模样太不讨喜。】  
【性解放的真谛。】  
【我喜欢掌控主导。】  
【YEAH。】

“别急，小甜心。”

裹身紧身裙下面一览无遗，省去了我脱胸罩的麻烦。褪下衣衫遮拦下的是丰满的酥胸，顶端深棕色的乳尖刺眼地矗立在空气中。隔间门还没关上，不过，有必要？没必要？看上去她也并不在意，整个身体都已扑进了我私人空间的范畴。

不远处一声如花式女高音般的尖叫，突兀地，划破本就吵吵嚷嚷的背景乐。埋首在女人红色长发里吻咬嘴里耳尖的我挑起一边的眉毛，视线不经意间朝外飘，瞟见一黑发男人从某一方向闯进了我视野的可见范围。他走到了洗手台前，镜子里反射出一张端端正正的脸——一个东方人。

哦？有趣。

稍稍生出些许不必要的好奇心和观察欲，蠢蠢欲动，直觉蹦跶进了运动中枢。于是，不着痕迹地抱住怀里的人微转半个圈，我借用摸抚后背与臀部的动作，将自己大半的对焦点留在了隔间的门外。

呲呲几道电流游走声，卫生间的顶灯选择在这个时刻叫嚣出电压的不稳。

跳跃的光线调皮地跳跃在各个角落，忽明忽暗里，我看不清镜子里那张脸孔的五官。只见他背对的身体，弯腰，伸手——伸手——伸手！

踉跄。  
慌忙抵住隔木板。  
眼前所见的事物，都被无形的力道，扭曲成了奇形怪状。  
瞬乎间，嘶叫闪跳的灯丝，将所有的光线，都集中在了那一处，刺眼般的绚亮。  
不是幻觉。

【GOD】  
【GOD】  
【看见了吗！】  
【看见了吗！】  
【那双手！】  
【那双手！】

一下子抽紧了手臂的力道，管不了怀里的女人惊呼愉悦的错误尖叫。猛烈的燥热从发尖激涌过全身每一个细胞，直到我的背脊颤栗，膝盖发软，掌中冒汗。那是极度喜悦所带出的全身兴奋，撑圆的眼珠下一秒就要蹦出眼眶，我能真切地感受到脸颊上所有毛孔的张扬，此时，此刻，此地。

他两只手掌相互搓揉。  
冲下来的水流淌过中间的指缝。  
掌心的纹路纵横交错。

短短的几秒钟，我感觉却像是漫长的一半人生。男人洗手的动作被放慢了十倍的速度在我眼中播放，每一秒的二十四帧都是美妙绝伦，赞叹不已的画面。停格，播放，停格，播放，循环反复，最后刻印在我的记忆中枢，让我惊呼尖叫。

【去，上前。】  
【叫住他。】  
【留下他。】

跨出去的脚还没落地，才要推开的手臂就被牵起紧抓。紧接着是玫瑰花前调的香水味扑鼻而来，条件反射一扭头，我才反应过来自己目前正在干的事。女人脸上都是媚笑，她用下体不断撞击我的裤裆。

一阵神烦，堪堪克制住自己脸上的厌烦和暴躁，敷衍了一个轻吻，再次抬眉时，那个人，那双手，已然消失在了我的眼前。

【哦，不！】  
【该死的，该死的。】  
【还没走远。】  
【追。】

“稍等片刻，小姐。”  
“嗨！”

利落地甩掉那两只细胳膊，我快步冲出卫生间。舞池里的人比之前多了一倍不止，男男女女，黄棕黑红。紧张又急迫，我穿梭在扭动身躯的人群中寻找，脚步错开鼓点的节拍，时间流窜出推出的手间。前后左右，直到踏出舞池，我才迟钝地反应过来，男人的脸在脑海中只是模糊的一片，我唯一看清楚的，只是那对手掌。

那双手。

*So I’m standing at the end of the cross road*

*********************************************************

*Trying to find my self*

一个不错的天气，阳光灿烂，微风和煦。在不远的地方，点缀着三三两两吃草的牛羊，悠闲地摇晃尾巴驱赶牛蝇。

嘴里叼着一根马尾草，鼻腔里哼唧小曲儿，Minho坐在树林旁的小道边，望着蓝天上坠挂的棉絮云，有一搭没一搭地和身边围坐着的Samual聊天。

“Minho，这几天怎么样？”坐在一边的Samual用胳膊肘轻轻撞了撞他。

“嗯哼，”Minho抿抿嘴里的草杆，挠挠后脑勺，笑眯了眼睛：“还成，下个月房租钱凑齐还剩不少。”

“哇哦，man”Samual跟着笑出声，戏谑兜在眼睛里，称着阳光闪闪发亮，“你确实知道怎么做你的活，不是吗？”

“Samual，”看到对方的表情，Minho脸上的笑意隐了回去，他拿掉嘴里的尾巴草，嘴巴抿成了一条线，“这只是工作而已，我说过不代表其他什么的。”

也是知道自己说错了话，Samual沮丧地揉了把脸，他有些懊恼管不住自己的嘴巴，抬手拍拍Minho的肩膀：“抱歉，伙计，我只是……开个玩笑。”说完，他将脸转向了别处。

“我明白，Samual。”Minho反手搭上Samual的肩膀，摇着头又挂上笑嘻嘻的样子，“你就是管不住嘴巴嘛。”

“是啊，我想我的人生需要这些无伤大雅的玩笑来支撑支撑，”Samual作势躺倒在背后的草坪上，嘘了声，“不然，更不懂该怎么坚持下去。”说完，朝半空伸出瘦得只剩一张皮的手臂，出神地盯着看。

Minho回过头看着他渐渐暗下了眼神，有点难受，不过更多的是一贯而来的鼓励和坚持，“Samual，总有一天，总有一天什么事都会变好。”

“那是因为你和我不同，Minho”Samual自嘲地笑了笑，看了眼Minho带着特制手套的双手，“要是你和我一样，你就不会整天抱有那种天真的想法。”

“看看我，”随意笔划了下全身，Samual苦涩难过，扯裂开嘴角，“这样子的我和正常人怎么可能一样？”

看了眼Samual跟骨架没什么区别的身体，面对他又一次的自嘲和悲观，Minho知道安慰无用等于打水漂。他站起，伸了个懒腰，对Samual伸出一指，说：“记住这点，Samual，我们和别人没有不同。”

Samual认真地看了会儿Minho眼眶里细长又黝黑的眼睛，叹了口气，失笑：“我不知道，你哪儿来的自信，难道还没明白别人是怎么看待我们的？”

“我明白，所以更要去争取，不是吗？”双手插腰，Minho正了正脸色，“连自己都看不起自己，他们更会待你如草芥。”

“所以，”他迈步向前走了几脚，接着停下，回过头对还躺在草地上的Samual宣布道：“今晚，我打算去Doris喝一杯。”

Samual闻言睁大了双眼，瞪住他：“你是疯了吗？”

Doris，Minho在戴着手套去时，从来都没发生过不好的事情，直到上一次他执意脱下手套，场面难堪又难受。

“他们根本不欢迎——”

“好了，我清楚。”Minho打断他，右脚踢了下地面上的小石子，然后挺直了腰杆将手套脱下，随意丢在地=地面，“但是，还是那句话，Samual，你明白。”

Samual叹了一大口气，缓缓点了点头：“那么，好运，Minho。”

“嗯哼，hope so.”

*And, how could I tell you*

*********************************************************

*Because you don’t really know*

【Newt总是那么精力充沛。】  
【留存点庆幸感，至少甩掉了他。】  
【还有Alby，如此心甘情愿陪他疯，陪他爽，陪他地里撒农药。】  
【一连几个晚上被叫出门寻欢作乐，what a waste】  
【直接回去？】  
【喝一杯，然后……】  
【前几天。】  
【太遗憾，太遗憾，太遗憾。】  
【还有这个机会吗？】  
【不知道，伙计，不知道。】  
【但愿吧。】

夜晚的空气一成不变，带有潮湿和寒意。街道边铁柱路灯的毛边白光，投射到地面，也只加深描画了些许惨淡的轮廓沿边。拐角处，几颗五颜六色的头颅，交头接耳，皮革和染发剂的革命时代，嘴里吞云吐雾掩盖不掉浓重的黑眼圈。

悠闲而闲散，我沿着街道向前方走，被Newt拉出门时将Fedora忘在了衣帽架上，现在头发上沾上了些湿气，透心凉到了些头皮里。不舒适的感觉，我往后捋了捋垂落下来的额发，转首看见五十米开外算是灯火辉煌的一角——招牌彩灯一闪一烁，白色庭院桌椅刻意摆放在门前长廊中，几盆移植的灌木盆栽，发传单的人都没有，是一家取名Doris的普通静吧。

过堂吹来夜风，身侧的大衣衣摆飘起一角，我随手扯开点包裹严实的领带结，提脚向这个静吧走去。板木结构的房屋，相连的缝隙中渗出悠悠扬扬的new wave，我踏上长型走廊的几步台阶，伸手便推开田园风白棱窗格子的木门——

“对不起，能请你出去吗？你让我的孩子感到很不舒服。”

女人拔尖的音调流露出的紧迫感中掺杂了显而易见的刻薄，八成是些来错了地儿的机车党想找些乐子故意挑起了事端。不甚在意，我大致扫了下屋内，在靠窗的角落看到了空着的座位，便抬脚往那边走去，背后跟上来一个二十出头的女酒保。

“先生，您一个人还是？”  
“来杯马丁尼。”

顺势脱下外面的大衣搁在椅背上，我坐下来掏出西装内侧袋里的卷烟，看着酒保转身递上一个精致的烟灰缸，翻开打火机的金属盖。

“可以请你出去吗？”  
“来这儿就是顾客，你们有什么权利驱赶顾客？”  
“你已经引起其他顾客的反感，所以我有权利让你离开这里，第二次！”

吧台边的气氛窜出了火苗，店里其他低头交谈的人也被引走了注意力，两两三三抬起头往那个方向张望，悉悉索索的说话声瞬间就把安谧的氛围打破敲碎，连站在身前低头在纸上写单子的酒保也停下了笔。

“对不起，先生，您请先稍等。”

“嗯？”

女酒保满脸尴尬的抱歉，急匆匆赶向吧台，中途不小心还撞翻了邻桌的酒杯。原本还等着领桌顶着个油脂肚子的男人开口骂骂咧咧，为制造噪音添加一笔丰功。可眼角一侧，瞅到的却是那人一本正经专注看好戏的模样，随意抹开桌子上淌成一滩的液体。

我点着手里的烟卷，一吸一吐，腾云翻滚的烟雾中将视线扫向吧台，翘起二郎腿。不暗不亮的吧台吊灯下，一个男人站得笔直，背后的角度只能依稀捕捉到下颚紧绷的肌骨，黑色上衣，牛仔裤——并不像是一个招摇过市的机车党。

“离开，这里不欢迎你！”

站在吧台后面的调酒师脸孔扭曲，混杂着嫌恶厌弃仇视敌对，组合在一起也算是相当让人印象深刻的丑陋。那个站姿笔挺的男人微微侧过了脸，深麦的肤色有些许的黯淡无光，我慢腾腾又抽了口卷烟，看着他转过身，垂在身边的双手握成了拳。

嘭——咚咚、咚咚。

感谢！感谢不晃眼的吧台吊灯！感谢距离中间的其他人没有遮挡住我观望的视野！那双自从夜店回来就占据了我所有心思脑海的双手再一次出现在我眼中！而这次，更加鲜活，更加现实，更加触手可及！仿佛就在这短短的一瞬间，周遭所有的人声物响都渐行渐远，唯独留下搏跳在胸口的心脏，轰鸣震耳。激动，手指间夹住的卷烟掉在大腿上，弹落地面，我猛得从椅子里站起身，顾不上手背连带碰撞到桌台面的扯痛，大步跨出。

【哦，耶稣基督，是他！】  
【该死的，是他！】  
【那些人——】  
【shit！那些人——】

“这就是你们对待顾客的态度？”

连自己都没意识到冲出口的话语气夹枪带棍，就像一个多年的老友，我圈上那人的肩膀，给了他一个安抚的微笑后，直勾勾盯死了调酒师的眼睛。手掌下的肌肉群温暖厚实，身边的人绷紧了身体，一阵阵清爽干净的廉价肥皂味儿钻进我的鼻腔。暗自喟叹而享受，努力克制住眼神里就要破涌而出的喜悦，我抓紧了手下结实的三头肌。

“似乎我的朋友并没有做什么出格的事儿？”

“他吓到了我的孩子！这种人就不应该——”

调酒师还没张嘴，第一个开口的倒是方才的女人。我慢慢转过头去，冷冷得上下打量起搂着小孩坐姿紧张的人，哼笑起来，也许笑声太冷冽，将女人的后半句话推回了她的喉管。

“而我也记得未成年人貌似不能进入这种场所，女士，您是不是有点太着急自己的男孩长不到那个年龄，于是为了避免遗憾带他来提前体验？”

女人的脸色忽青忽白，扭曲的表情把姣好的面容破坏殆尽，她蹭得站起身，正想要张嘴争辩，调酒师插了进来。

“先生，请您不要把事情弄错方向，这个人，他——”

“闭嘴。让未成年人进入酒吧就足够你关门好几个月。”

愤怒，暴躁，不耐烦。这句话就这么啐了过去。斜睇了眼调酒师胸前的挂牌——Frank.D，很好，Frank，我记住你了——我将全身的重心交换到左脚，相信自己此刻的语调已经是不可忽略的严肃和威胁：“我的朋友到这儿消费，除此外，麻烦你告诉我，他还做了什么？”言罢扫视了一圈四周，沉默，没人再开口，可不同的人脸上不同的抵触，让我心中更是烦闷不堪。

我朝身边人看去，见到他黑眼珠里深刻着的坚毅以及难堪，心中激荡又怜惜，忍不住便滑下肩头的手掌将紧握成拳的手握住。

“别再让我看到你对我的朋友做出不体面的表情，Frank。”  
“还有你，女士，留点慈母的形象，以及，最好带上你的男孩离开这里。”

肌肤相贴，不同于我掌心光滑触感的粗糙和温热，从下腹升腾起过电的激动充满了周身，我不禁庆幸自己剪裁得体宽松舒适的西装裤，将微微发颤的膝盖很好的掩盖遮挡，下意识控制手指的力道。

【不能太露骨。】  
【保持，Thomas。】

面对被牵手的他，惊讶地朝我睁大了眼睛，我微一侧首，从怀里抽出几张纸币放到吧台上，用指甲缓缓敲击台面，发出的声响，在此刻沉默的空气里令人头皮发麻。

“两杯X.O. COGNAC，送到那边的桌子上。”  
“以及，让我看到你真正的服务。”

*Where I’m suppose to be… When you wake me*  
*From my daydream*

【第三章】

 

*portrain in motion*

 

Minho坐在公寓里唯一的一把椅子上，台灯坐落在小方桌面照射出昏昏暗暗的光圈，影影绰绰，折叠整齐的白色被褥在单人床上被染成浓稠的奶酪色。他面向半敞的窗户，穿过百叶窗，看着漏进眼眸里的夜晚城市，灯红酒绿，人来人往，水汽袅袅。

 

‘你叫什么名字？’

‘你应该有个名字的吧？我是Thomas。’

‘对不起，刚才说我们是朋友，希望你不介意我的自作主张。’

他举起香槟色高脚酒杯的手，骨节分明，光洁有力；他深棕色的头发因为发胶而服帖地背在脑后，只落下几缕，垂挂在饱满的额前。高档定制成衣套装，白金镶边石英表，一成不染漆皮皮鞋。伸手，推杯，举起，每一个简单的动作，都有刻在骨子里的优雅。

被拉坐在他对面的自己，视野都被占据，面对推到跟前的酒杯，突然就忘记了如何摆放手脚。在吧台前的那一幕仿佛还在眼前，深刻，鲜明，愤怒，难堪，惊讶，感激。

自己复制举杯的动作粗糙又尴尬，恍惚不知所措，潜意识里和他平稳举在跟前的玻璃酒杯相撞。心不在焉中，没有控制好的力道让杯子发出一声刺耳的‘咔啪’，而对不起，却从他的嘴里说了出来，面带歉意递上一块丝帕。

 

回过神，将视线从窗外抽回到方桌上，Minho挠了挠脸颊，从裤袋里磨磨蹭蹭地，翻出沾上些许酒精的巾帕。他上下翻了翻，柔软的面料任意变化形状，酒香从面料中扩散开来，撕磨进公寓里消散不去的霉味中。

 

‘你还好吗？’

‘我们换个地方再喝一杯，怎么样？’

‘走吧，让我们离开这个该死的地儿。’

深陷眼眶里的浅棕瞳孔，高耸挺括的鼻梁，浅粉色厚薄适中的唇瓣。他似乎异乎寻常的开心，嘴角的弧度一直持续上扬，雀跃的语调在沉闷的空气里敲打出欢悦的节奏。那双眼睛，明亮得让人睁不开眼。他伸过来的手，急迫地握起自己垂在一旁的手掌……掌心干燥，又温热，稳重的力度。

 

Minho缓缓举起自己的手，匆匆又随意，他看了一眼，又一眼，然后转开了视线。楼道里突然得，传来习以为常的怒骂呕吐声，糟糕透顶的隔音效果将屋子里的安静搅乱。Minho摇了摇头，他拽起丝帕正想把它塞回袋子里，但塞到一半时停住了动作。他转身走进狭小的卫生间，将丝帕浸入盛满清水的水池里。

 

‘你有联系方式吗？’

‘为什么不？’

‘你觉得我们做不了朋友吗？’

‘听着，Minho，在那里，我都看见了。’

‘我欣赏你，你很勇敢。’

‘不，我的意思是，面对那些责难，你的表现让我敬佩。’

‘我们都一样，都站在人世间。’

‘都呼吸氧气，都用脑思考。’

‘比起其他人，能和你作为朋友或者……，是荣幸。’

‘愿意，不愿意？’

‘我很高兴。’

那是一个位于墙角的位置，桌边有一株盆栽，起了很好的遮挡作用。他们坐在这个角落里，只有桌面当中的杯子蜡烛发出一星半点的火光，帮助视线的扩展。他就坐在对面，轻声细语，言辞真诚。黑暗中，只能看到火光照射范围里的一张脸，年轻，英俊，还有说不上来的，奇异的愉悦。艳红的舌尖在齿间翻跃，点缀几颗露出面貌的白牙，浓黑的眉梢随着眼神而上翘，放在桌上的双手，随意地交握，修剪整洁的指甲，肉色的甲面，粉白的太阳。

不明白为什么自己会记得那张脸如此多的细节，特别是那对眼珠，乌黑发亮，好像有一颗星星，堕落了其中。

没有用异样的神情和姿态，他们喝了几杯，不时交换的几句对话，让自己用坚毅裹住的内心狠狠一颤。放在桌下膝盖上的两只手指在挣动，脸上露出的是怎么样的笑容，根本无法准确描述。

释然？欣慰？高兴？

都不准确。

 

Minho将丝帕凉挂到窗前，细细抚平每一处褶皱。转回卫生间简单洗漱了一下后，关了灯扑上床，将被子盖过头顶。蒙头盖脸躺了半宿，Minho一个挺身探出头，对着霉迹斑斑的天花板出神地看了一会儿，小小笑出了声。

 

他一直送到了自己坐落在贫民区的阴暗小公寓，挺括的背脊和自然的笑意，看不出一丝一毫的怪异和嫌恶。他伸手拍了拍自己的手臂，点头说了下次见。他看着自己走到楼道中间，回过首时，依旧站在原处，眉梢带笑。他又挥了挥手，嘴唇开启，做出了‘再见’的口型。就像一个老友，自然亲近，但又不那么相像，仿佛多了点什么。

 

Minho笑着摇了摇头，整了整被子将脸半埋入枕头。脑海里不断地场景回放，腹部升起一股陌生的暖流。

 

“Thomas”

 

*deeper than an ocean*

 

*********************************************************8

 

*it’s plain to see, you got to be*

 

【没有联系方式，哦。】

【迫不及待了，我知道。】

【要再等？】

【仔细端详了那双手吗？】

【不。不能，太明显。】

【我知道。】

【适当的耐心。】

【往往少不了。】

【一步步。】

【循序渐进。】

【真不错，不是吗？】

【哦，是的。】

【人？还是……？】

【等着。看着。】

 

落地窗外黑夜波澜不惊，虫鸣，落水，幽幽袅袅。我站在窗前双目紧盯院子里的东南角，看着那一朵落下大半鲜红花瓣的大丽花，嫩黄花蕊在微弱的夜风里摇曳。

 

那双手，唯二的指间肌肤粗糙，又柔软。

 

仿佛看见它们握住斧头，铁铲，撬棍……透明的汗液从手臂隆起的肌肉群上缓缓流淌，流过三角肌，肱二头，穿过手背，指纹，滴落泥土间。它们紧绷，挥入半空，瞬间定格，劲力劈落。带出生命之重的音响。

然后是细致与日常。轻巧地操控手中的物体，干洁的衣物，整齐的被褥，不染尘灰的桌面，可口的三明治。它们在当中穿梭，编织成心潮澎湃的画面。

 

昏暗的灯光下，手背上几道色泽偏白的伤痕，哀伤地直视。

 

流血的画面就像即时重现，不是一滴滴，而是汇聚成的溪水，布满整个手掌。疼痛让经脉喷张，扑通扑通跳动，动脉血的鲜红和静脉血的浓黑，汇到一处，被随意擦拭到混乱不堪。血气饱满的指尖一点点流失生气，从苍白到青白……不敢再去猜想最后会成为什么颜色。因为太过明确。

 

那朵花瓣所剩无几的大丽花依旧顽固地伫立在那儿，用剩下的色彩装点那片草丛。咬了下牙关，我转身坐到一边的靠椅中，拿起茶几上摆放着的还未燃尽的烟蒂。吞云吐雾间，眼前都是翻舞的双手，以及那个叫Minho的男人。

 

每一根血管里面都流淌着血液，每一根神经都生机勃勃带动着整体，没有福尔马林的气味，只有生鲜麝香的体味。它们毫无疑问的灵活和生动，如此漂亮甜美；那点不过半尺的距离都能感觉到的生机和美好，怎么可以让它们飘荡在严酷的环境下？只有我，只有我有这个资格！能力！我会保护它们，让它们不受该死的嘲讽，迫害，在不知名的肮脏街角或臭水沟中黯然离去。我会让它们永远健康和完好，在我的羽翼下愉快地度过整个生命旅程。

 

所以，Minho。

为了它们，我要定了你。

让我照顾它们，让我照顾你。

呵呵。

 

【可以请他吃饭。】

【朋友的聚餐。】

【只有我们两人。】

【不能有Newt。】

【以及Alby。】

【好主意。】

【好消息是，知道他住哪儿。】

【自然点。】

【了解它们的所有。】

【了解他的所有。】

 

*the definition of beautiful*

 

*****************************************************

 

*the definition of beautiful*

 

“你怎么会在这儿？”

 

Minho惊讶地看着出现在楼道下方的Thomas，询问的话不经大脑就脱口而出。这点并不能怪他大惊小怪，只是，在这个街区里，像Thomas这样子的人，是绝不可能平白无故地出现，大摇大摆地瞎晃或等待。而现在，Thomas穿了一身看就知道价格不菲的白色定制成衣三件套，双手闲散地插着西装裤袋，对周围人投射过来的异样目光视若无睹，站在他破旧公寓楼下的楼道口处。

 

“我在前面的街区办事，路过这里，就猜想能不能遇到你。”

 

看到人出现，Thomas展了个笑便朝他走来，从裤袋里拿出右手。

 

Minho没有上前回握，而是尴尬地往后退了一步，他有些慌张地看了眼周围，不意外地看到了街区上熟悉不熟悉的人，面孔上好奇加探究的神色。而一些从来就没给他什么好脸色的地痞混混，不怀好意地直接走上了前。Shit，糟心事总要发生，Minho还没来得及开口，身体就被推搡了一把，他背脊撞上了墙角，生生磕在了凸起的地方。

 

“嗨，怪胎小子你悠着点！这位先生你没怎么——”

 

还没从闷痛中回过神，耳边就传来一声拳头和肉体撞击的声音。寻声望去，Minho睁大了眼睛。他看到Thomas脸上温和的微笑被忿怒替代，左手大拇指轻柔地搓揉右手的手指关节，那身贴身的外套勾勒出一道流畅又有力的曲线。然后Minho听见Thomas开口说。

 

“这是替我朋友送还你的。”

“滚。以后别让我再看到你。”

 

被凑倒在地的人狠狠啐了口带血沫的口水，爬起来僵直着腰杆一言不发地走开，汇聚在周围的人也陆陆续续地分散，楼道口前的一小片空地上就留下了Thomas和他两个人。Minho讷讷地往前跨了几小步，看着Thomas转身站到了他的跟前，两人面对面不过几尺的距离。Thomas方才愤怒的神色不见了踪影，他那双深棕色大眼睛里面，盛满了担忧。Minho甚至能看清对方脸颊上每一根绒毛，手足无措，他傻站在了原地，看着Thomas很仔细地看了他一眼后，直接侧过身子查看起他撞到墙的背部，接着，有着特殊共鸣的嗓音传到他耳中，问他有没有事，还疼不疼。

 

还疼不疼。

还疼不疼。

 

似有铅块卡在了咽喉，咯得生疼难以忍受。Minho用力闭了下眼睛，艰难地吞咽一口唾液，他慢慢摇了摇头，说不出话。Thomas的手掌放在了他的背心处，掌心里的温度隔着衬衣布料不断传递过来，Minho又看了一眼Thomas，看着对方回了一个浅笑，突然间就觉得自己眼眶火烧火燎起来，他连忙低头假装拍衣服上不存在的灰尘，用鼻腔深深呼吸，将眼里的湿意逼了回去。再次抬起头时，Thomas已经半推半带着他走过了三分之一的街道，此时他们的右边就是拐出贫民区的路口。

 

Minho停下脚步，对Thomas干笑了一下，想说的话还没组织好，就听到对方带笑的男中音。他凑上前，就像在Doris里，圈住了自己的肩膀。

 

“我打算和你一起吃个饭，赏脸吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“刚才那个插曲破坏了你的心情？”

 

“哦，那个，……其实还好。”

 

“那我们现在就走？”

 

“其实你没必要这么做。”

 

“怎么做？和你一起吃饭？我觉得这很自然。”

 

“你知道我指的是什么，Thomas。”

 

“Minho，你值得我这么做。”

 

“……谢谢。”

 

“我们走吧。”

 

*we every part, the work of art*

 

**********************************************************

 

*well my love around you*

 

【出去了好几次。】

【除了晚上。】

【Minho没有完全放开。】

【别急，别急。】

【去找他。】

【知道，知道，别急。】

【只是担心……它们。】

【以及……他。】

 

今天是个不错的日子，项目如期进行，Newt虽然有时候神烦，但是在工作这一层面意外地靠谱，加上身边一直不离半步的Alby。最值得庆幸的是，Gally暗自憋屈但毫无办法只能协助的模样。

 

呵呵，感谢Awa女士的支持。

 

我坐在办公室里，桌上摊放着项目初期的方案资料，但心思却时不时飘到他处。当然是Minho，这个亚裔人，他的那双令我神魂颠倒的美妙双手……谱写了美丽的定义。

 

想要的欲望让我心焦不已，抓心灼肺。这种念想，填充了我整个脑海，整个身躯，根茎深种。但是我明白，自己不能过于急躁。经过几次耐心友好的接触，Minho是一个怎么样的人，基本已经心中有数。苦难的遭遇，却保留着一切美好和坚毅，连同我的宝贝们，它们粗糙，伤横累累，但是温暖又有力。

 

唯一的不满，就是Minho还有没告诉我的事，他瞒着什么，就像夜晚从来不曾答应我的邀约，找的借口如此口拙而蹩脚，那张真诚的脸上可能连他自己都不清楚，写满了愧疚和歉意。为何要感到愧疚歉意呢？我亲爱的Minho，你可知道，为了它们，我会接受你的所有，你的一切，你的人生……不惜代价，我会以任何形式，在不久的将来，让你心甘情愿地留在我的身边，再也离不开我。

 

【拭目以待。】

【I Know】

 

*bless the day I found you*

 

***********************************************************

 

*it’s plain to see, you got to be*

 

站在熟悉的club后巷，墙上张贴着翘臀女郎画报的位置被人抢先一步占去，不意外的紧身劣质皮衣裤，烫染成夸张朝天冲的发型加上时下流行的艳丽吸血鬼妆容，Minho识趣地走到了一边。他不想惹麻烦，而打扮成那副模样的人往往是他所有不必要麻烦的制造者。

 

依着身边的广告牌，听着club里传出来的音乐声，Minho低头看了眼自己洗得发白的格子衬衫，不自在地换了下站立的姿势后，朝club目前还紧闭着的后门看去。他没时间去理会那些奇装异服的鄙夷眼色，也没那个心情。脑子里再一次浮现出Thomas遗憾的表情，Minho叹了口气，摇了摇头。

 

这种不得不隐瞒的愧疚越来越强烈，那些说出口的，简直在和Thomas的智商开玩笑的借口和推辞，如此苍白无力欲盖弥彰。可除此以外他还能如何呢？Minho清楚地明白自己这么做非但无济于事，还会引起Thomas不必要的猜疑。可无论如何，他都不想让Thomas知道这个，他说不出口，不想说，不能说。

 

微微仰起头，面无表情地看向漆黑一团没有星光的夜空，Minho听到club的后门被从里面推开，一大波的年轻男女从里面涌出，后巷这点不大的地方即刻开始人声嘈杂。他斜眼看着男男女女相互搂抱接吻抚摸，突然就丧失了上前寻找目标的力气。

 

Thomas的出现，Minho承认，是发生在自己身上最幸福的事情。直到现在，他都不敢相信，自己会有一个像Thomas这样的朋友。友情，Minho并不是没有，他有朋友，Samual，Lucy，Ben，他们相互依靠，因为都遭遇同样的苦难。而Thomas不一样。Thomas，一个站在这个社会顶层的人，一个可以不费吹灰之力得到所有想要得到的人，一个和自己完全不可能有交集的人，站到了他的身前。挺拔的身姿挡去了旁人的偏见和责难，温和的笑容对他说着敬佩和赞赏，富有正义感但从没有把自己当做异类怪胎而表露一丝的可怜。就像一对普通的老友，他们一起吃午饭，一起去泡吧，一起到郊外钓鱼。他们聊兴趣爱好，聊电影音乐，聊天马行空。

 

任由思绪发散，Minho想着那些和Thomas聊的不找边际的内容，笑意不自觉地就挂上了整张脸。他插在口袋的双手战动了一下，换了个站姿。这时，吹来一阵夜风，带起了地面上没被露水黏住的落叶，半个旋转。

 

站在Thomas身边，Minho觉得温暖。那些自己渴望了许久，奢求了一生的东西，如今都摆在眼前触手可及之处，只要大胆上前，再一步……然而，关于自身的这最后一步，Minho丧失了勇气。也许是因为珍惜，所以害怕。他害怕Thomas会因为此而看低他，就算早已习惯了那种眼神，换成了Thomas……他无法承受。

 

“嗨，你还记得我吗？”

突然传来一道女声，语气雀跃。Minho转过头看向来人，是一个年轻女孩。有一点眼熟，Minho站直身体，然后习惯性地对来人笑眯了眼，虽然对对方早已没什么印象，但在这个地方对他说出这句话，他百分之百能肯定，一定是自己早前服务过的对象。

“你好，miss。”

“Aduray的朋友，还记得吗？Jenny。”

Jenny？哦，是那个前不久被请去做外快服务的小姐。

“当然记得，晚上好，Jenny。”

Minho打起了些精神，幅度甚小地晃了晃脑袋，将脑子里关于Thomas的种种暂时关闭在另一个角落。现在，just do the job。

“真高兴能在这里遇见你，你知道吗？自从那个晚上后，我就……”

Jenny一脸的激动和兴奋，她雪白色的脸颊染上了粉红，不同于之前的那件朴素的连衣裙，这次的她一身暴露着装，眼睛和嘴唇上涂满了鲜艳的化妆品。她又走上前来几步，快速地缩短了两人的距离。

“我就没有忘记过你，你知道的……”Jenny说着眼神暧昧地扫了眼Minho插在裤袋里的手，“可以吗，今晚？”

Minho没有后退，对于快要贴上自己胸膛的女人的胸部以及那个暧昧的眼色，这一切对他来说其实已经习惯到了麻木而已，他惯常地微笑，微微颔首。

“如你所愿，miss”

话音刚落，转身正想去找个更适合的地方，Minho就接了满手臂的人。Jenny扑了过来，整个人都挂在了Minho的身上，她眼睛里炽热的欲望直直射进Minho睁大了点的眼中。

“我知道我们得找个更舒适的地方，但我等不及，我想吻你。”

愣了下，但很快Minho就恢复了原先的笑容。

“As you wish”

隔着浓稠黏腻唇膏的嘴唇如狼似虎般地贴了上来，放空了思想，Minho张开了嘴巴，主动将舌头探进了对方的口中。

一边吻一边向前挪动，步履蹒跚地转过一个拐角后，将两人的身影藏进了巷子里的黑暗中。

 

*the definition of beautiful*

 

目送Jenny一步三回头地走开，Minho在原地呆呆地又站了一会儿。片刻后回过神，他将方才随意塞进衬衣胸口袋里的钱拿出，慢慢地一张张捋平整，淡灰绿色的图案逐渐清晰，接着叠在一起塞进了裤袋。远处依旧十分情热，熙熙攘攘。Minho走出巷子，朝club人越聚越多的后门看了看。

 

追求午夜快感的男女在那边大胆地挑逗嬉笑，放荡肆意的笑声，低俗粗暴的起哄，以及不时有人朝他投射过来的挑畔。Minho的脸部肌肉变得麻木，双脚踌躇地磨蹭，以及完事后又飘到关于Thomas的那些纠结和挣扎。有些气恼自己不受控制的思维，Minho挫败地捏了捏鼻梁，他咬住牙关，将抬脚的方向伸向了那张广告牌。

 

“Minho，这就是你的原因？”

 

前进的脚步一下子定死在原地，Minho头皮发麻，那道再熟悉不过的温和声音，此时此刻化成了一把利刃，割得他后背剧痛，脸色青白，全身发冷。

 

不，不，不，上帝啊。

Thomas！

 

裤袋里的手握成了拳，用力到指甲全嵌进手掌肌肉中，Minho僵硬地，一点一点，慢慢转过身。朝向着路灯的灯光，Thomas就这么站在眼前。他还是那么的整洁优雅，不到两米的地方，一手插着裤袋，一手拿着甩挂在肩头的外衣领口，挺拔而惬意。可是Minho看不清楚此刻Thomas脸上的表情，明明路灯投射的光线尚可，他就是看不清，那张脸模糊一片。

 

“Thomas……”

 

木讷地叫了一声立马又闭紧了嘴，从胸腔里爆发出的自我厌弃和难堪后怕让他踉跄着往后倒退了几步，Minho咬住下唇，将头侧向了一边。此刻所有的声音都隐在了背景中，唯一清晰又大声的，是朝他走过来的脚步声。

 

咔噔、咔噔、咔噔。

 

或敲击在心尖处的钝器，亦或一步步走向食物的猎食者，每一下都带出镇痛的颤栗和惊惧的恐慌。Minho肩膀一缩，慌乱地想要转身就逃——钻进附近漆黑无光四通八达的巷子里，逃避即将要发生的场面和对话。可他的膝盖不听从大脑的指挥，它们发麻无力，大腿肌肉一牵动，就会有向前摔去的趋势。

 

Thomas会怎么说？

他会怎么表示？

在看到了这些shit后？

肯定会觉得他无可救药。

根本不配。

是啊，总要想清楚的，以前的那些经历难道还不够嚒。

该死的总是那么天真！

 

思维似乎已经认定了这点，消极的想法在脑海里盘踞不散。还挣扎什么呢……？肩膀耷拉了下来，Minho认命地闭上了眼睛。额前越来越明显的感应，Thomas已经站在了跟前。条件反射地屏住了呼吸，遮罩在衬衣下的身体如同绷紧的弯弓，Minho等待着将要吐在脸上的一切谩骂与叱责。

 

静默。

 

这是一段Minho从来未曾经历过的漫长沉默。明明只有几十秒，可Minho却像是等待了几十年。就在以为自己会在这沉默中窒息，他听见了Thomas的叹息。

 

“其实，你完全可以告诉我，Minho。”

“我理解你选择做这个的原因。”

“我喜欢你。”

“这些阻止不了。”

 

然后一双温暖的手臂将他圈进了更加温暖的怀抱，瞬间驱散了夜间的凉意。Minho抖了一下，缓缓呼出了那口屏住的气，下一秒，就闻到了Thomas身上像是森林松香的味道。

 

双手回抱了过去，在Thomas的后背处扣紧，Minho贪婪地嗅了嗅那股松香味，将发热的眼睛压上了Thomas的肩膀，用那边的布料印去渗出眼皮的湿气。

 

“谢谢。”

“Thomas。”

 

*the definition of beautiful*

 

**********************************************************

 

**it’s plain to see, you got to be *

 

距离热闹的圣诞聚餐已经结束了将近一小时，Newt和Alby两人推推搡搡不知去了后花园的哪个角落，我将所有的仆人都驱散，现在，整个大厅里，除我之外，就只剩下了一人。

 

他依旧有些拘谨，站在大厅巨型落地窗边的圣诞树下，拽着酒杯低头不知看在何处。身上黑色礼物和白色衬衣，完美地包出了宽阔的肩膀和劲瘦的腰身，而结实的大腿以及挺翘的臀部……我舔了舔嘴，将目光转移到最别致精彩的地方。流畅秀美，粗实用力，明明两相矛盾，偏偏完美至极。发觉到了我的目光，他抬起了头，脸颊上微红的颜色不是色差，我看着他露出的羞涩笑容，也跟着牵起了嘴角。

 

一个让人着迷，一个让人怜惜。

 

【他站在树下。】

【槲寄生。】

【最好的机会。】

 

走上前去，将他手中的酒杯拿下，迎着他黑眼珠子里的询问，我嘴角的笑意更甚，对他眨眨眼睛，从口袋里掏出一个包装精美的小礼盒。

 

“圣诞快乐。”

 

“这是，给我的？”

 

如何才能形容此刻他脸上的表情？嘻嘻笑着，我牵起那双手，刻意沉住呼吸的节奏，在将礼物放入其掌心时，贪婪地感受着肌肤相贴的触感和神交。接着抬眉看向那张又喜又悲的脸，似有一根通向心脏的细小血管爆破，心脏胀痛，细小又忽视不了。

 

他动作不稳地拆开包装盒，那里面是一只腕表，没有华丽浮夸的装饰，但材质绝对上乘。第一次看到这表，我便认定它非Minho莫属。如此相似，不是吗？

 

我拿起那只腕表，帮他戴上。瞅着那张微微颤抖的枚色嘴唇，歪歪头。

 

“它很漂亮……这很贵吧？”

 

“它是属于你的，Minho。”

 

“但是，我并没有——”

 

“你看，槲寄生。”

 

我打断他的话，从一旁的圣诞树上摘下一小株槲寄生，上面还留存着红色与白色的果实，常青色的包裹下，在寒冷的冬季里生机勃勃。他的眼神也投放在了我手上这株植物上，侧着脑袋的样子，意外的可爱又生涩。

 

“知道关于槲寄生的故事吗？”

 

故意上前贴上他的耳，我拿起手里的枝桠碰了碰他的手背。他涨红了脸，那红色在我近距离的注视下，向着脖子和耳尖蔓延开去，玫红的唇瓣，愈加鲜艳若滴。

 

“刚才，我看见你站在树下，头顶上都是槲寄生。”

 

鼻子嗅到他身上干净清爽的肥皂味，以及阳光的味道，我抓起他的双手，捧在两人的中间。也许是被我脸上认真的表情吓到，他漆黑的眼睛一闪一闪，想躲避又小小地期待。他肯定能猜到我接下来要说的话，以及要做的事。槲寄生，树下，那么明显的暗示。

 

所以——

 

【他会答应？】

【会的，会。】

 

我上前吻住了他，小心翼翼地放轻柔力度，慢慢磨蹭着富有弹性的唇珠。他紧张了闭上了眼睛，被我握在手里的双手也拽紧在一处，但是他并没有推开我。在我锲而不舍地轻吻下，慢慢放松了身体，原本死寂不动的唇瓣也开始回应。我听着自己和他相互交织在一处的呼吸声，快意盛满了双眼，双手收紧，脚尖相抵。

 

“我爱你，Minho”

 

【是啊，爱你们，爱你】

【爱你们，连同你。】

 

“我、我也……”

 

*the definition of beautiful*

 

第四章

 

 

*A flower grows, a river flows *

又一阵掺杂着严冬雪花的寒风被玻璃窗阻隔在外，徒劳发出呜咽悲叹声之后，卷落前庭盆栽树上最后几篇苟延残喘的枯叶。我站在窗前，双手交叠在胸口，在落叶飞雪勾画出的动态单色调冬景里捕捉到一抹异色。一步一个脚印，在一尺厚的积雪里他慢慢朝院中的主道走，身后似是拖着什么，我眯起了眼睛将视野集中，可密麻飞扬的落雪肆意妄为，徒留一道模糊看不透彻。

“外面的是——”  
“是您的朋友，先生。”Linda将热过的蜂蜜淋上刚出烤箱的华夫饼，头也没抬地回道，“我可是阻止过了，但您的朋友显然执意要在这种天气下出门。”

挑了挑眉毛。  
“他有说要出去做什么吗，Linda？”

Linda放下手里的蜂蜜罐，双手往围裙上一擦，瘪嘴。  
“哦，说是去扫雪，先生。”

抬眉，我平放在胳膊上的手掌略一抽动。“哗啦”，屋檐上的积雪翻落下一部分，糊住了玻璃窗的部分。Linda的话音才被吸入墙壁中，他身后拖着的东西就跳进了眼内。那是一把扫面宽大的扫帚。从窗前转过身，面对Linda刚想开口的询问，我挥了下手制止。

“拿两件大衣过来。”  
“还有，我可记得对你说过，他也是主人，Linda。”

身后壁炉里的柴火陡然一阵“噼里啪啦”，Linda弯腰退下，我看了眼壁炉，在橘黄色的火舌里，焦黑色的柴火叫嚣出生命最后的呐喊。

*Where will it lead?*

绵软洁白的雪花落到地上后就会被湿冷的空气浸染成冰，Minho一下一下认真地将过道上的积雪往旁边扫，没有带上手套的双手冻得通红，手骨里似有针刺，从指骨间传递到肩头。周围的声响都被风啸的呼声吞没，另一种层面上的无赖寂静让Minho感到心静。一片雪花落进了眼里，视野被水雾笼盖，Minho眨去那点雪水，悄悄叹了口气。

窄小公寓里经久不散的霉味，二十四小时照不到的阳光，单人床上随意折叠的被褥，以及小方桌上唯一的台灯，断格的片段时常在不经意间窜进Minho的意识，在他嗅闻到身上沾染的属于Thomas的须后水，走在铺满光照的厅堂中，躺在鹅绒丝被里沉睡，以及随处可见的各式灯具。两个全然相悖的世界，而他一脚跨过，身旁站着牵着他的手一脸微笑的Thomas。

将手里的扫帚放到一边，Minho往手心里哈了一口热气后搓了搓取暖。随即又跺了跺脚，将鞋背上的雪抖落后Minho回头看了看扫过的地方，满意地点了点头。随意披了件外套的身上貌似也不再那么的冷。

那间阴暗晦涩的小公寓早已不再属于他，在Thomas的陪同下，他将自己少得可怜的东西往皮箱里一塞，留下钥匙头也不回地关上了那扇嘎吱作响的木门。转往Thomas家的路上，Minho只记得Thomas塞进他嘴里的水果糖的滋味，还有一点点无法言喻的怅然。

一屁股往雪地里一坐，不去管从裤子里渗进来的寒意，Minho用手托着下巴看向庭院里花木的银装素裹出神。

Linda对他不冷不热，浅肤色粉底的遮掩下也能看出岁月痕迹的脸孔上从头到尾的面无表情，但每天都很尽职地将所需的一切都放在他触手可及的地方，一言不发。只有Thomas工作回来，忠诚的敬意才会在这位女士的脸上展现，连眼角都笑弯，薄薄的嘴唇看上去就快要开裂，无关紧要的交代从中连碰带跳往外冒。Thomas往往听完三句就开始皱眉，可这点并不会打断Linda，她会速度均匀地说完为止，最后仰着头目不斜视地离开。

Minho搓了搓有些冻麻了的脸，又一个几不可闻的叹息从嘴里漏出，白乎乎的雾气在面前糊开。甩甩头，落在支楞头发上雪翻到地上，Minho抓起一把搓成团，然后举起手臂抛到远处。

也不知Samual和Ben他们如何……Ben的小木屋承受不住太多积雪，还记得去年的这个时候他就帮忙爬上看着快要散架的屋子，和Samual一起将屋顶的积雪铲掉，接着三个人一起围成一圈将那些雪堆成了一个奇形怪状的雪人。

“出来怎么不多穿件大衣？”

话音随着肩头厚重皮袄披下而落，Minho抬起头，在依旧飘洒的大雪中，Thomas抿唇微笑的脸就在伸手可触的范围内。

“我只是出来透透气，”被这个笑容感染，Minho拢了拢肩头的皮袄，也生出点笑意，垂手又抓起一把积雪揉成一团抡臂抛出，“里面太闷了。”

“你说得对，除了暖和点外。”

Minho有些诧异地看着Thomas也坐了下来，斯条慢理地将手上的手套脱下，和他一样抓起积雪，白皙修长的手指微微弯曲，一拢一收间掌中的积雪就成了球状。

“你应该带着手套，Thomas”Minho用手指开始划拉脚下的积雪，“不然的话——”但是他的话下一刻就被吞回进了声带。Thomas拉起了他的手，双手稳稳地捧住，俯首往中间哈气。那对深棕色的瞳孔被白雪反射出琥珀色，在一大团白雾中，晶亮闪烁目光灼灼。被冻红的指尖感触到被捧住的丝丝暖意，Minho知道这暖意也爬上了他的脸。

“嗨，别这样。”

Minho试着把手往回抽，而Thomas的力道厚重又坚定。他只是改变了角度，将Minho的双手完全包裹，牵引到自己的唇边，在这之上点落一个又一个的轻吻。

“都冻红了，还担心我？”  
“Linda他们只是不习惯而已，一切都会好起来，Minho。”

言辞间的真诚和温柔一如既往，不管是第一次还是第一百次，Minho依旧会觉得脸红心跳。心跳与Thomas给予的重视和爱恋，如此直接而火热，密不透风甜入骨髓。仿佛那孑然的二十几年都是为此而做的铺垫，仿佛旁人的冷眼都是为此而做的兑换。

“抱歉这个月忙于工作而冷落了你，”Thomas独特的鼻音语调再次响起，他倾身过来在嘴角额头的亲吻让Minho不自觉闭上了眼睛，“过几天等雪停了，我们去打猎，就在北区。”

Minho睁大了眼睛，一股既难受又欣喜的感觉在胸口横冲直撞，有很多话想说但找不到合适的字句，下意识地开口后也只汇成了一声“好”。

“起来吧，等会儿裤子就湿透了。”

Thomas脸上和煦的笑容愈加的明显，Minho看着他站起身，伸出一只手对他露出了两颊边深刻的法令纹。那两道笑纹仿佛镌刻进了心底最柔软的地方，Minho吞咽下喉咙的哽咽，抓抓自己的头发，克制不住爬上眼梢的愉悦释然。

在笑意勾弯眼睛的同时Minho握住了Thomas伸出的那只手，捡起刚才被Thomas遗忘在一边的雪球，出其不意丢到了他的身上。

“现在，来一场雪仗怎么样，Thomas”  
“As you wish，my love”

*Nobody knows.*

万物裹银，寂静无声，间或从青空中略过一只黝黑的飞禽，留下一道划破凝块的长啸惊落枯枝上散堆的雪块，似固状的瀑布垂挂至地面，沙沙作响。眼之所至皆是壮阔的白芒，被积雪覆盖的土地森林，错落起伏变得优雅平缓，勃勃生机沉入漫漫长眠。

这片北区的狩猎场，无声静止地好似空间和时间都被冰雪冻住，Minho深一脚浅一脚紧跟在Thomas的身后，耳中只能听见Thomas和自己的喘气声，就像猎场的宁静被无限制放大，他忍不住东张西望，凝神聆听，试图寻找到不同的声响和掠影。可事实是他什么都没有发现，除了雪，就是树，唯二用嘴喘气的生物就只剩下他和Thomas。

Thomas整路无言，一脸的专注认真，下颚内收，双眼微敛，唇线平直，关注在树林中的某个方向。他出发前被细心整理过的头发经不住寒风的吹拂，散散垂落在额前不时飘动，藏蓝色绒皮外套的肩头上有砸落的雪迹，包裹着脖子的皮草早已被水汽浸湿成结，黑色长筒皮靴的一根系也在不知何时散开了绳结，出发前的整齐划一已然不在，唯有一直紧握着猎枪的双手，平稳有力纹毫不动。

一种混杂着凌乱的肃穆和犀利，把Thomas线条清晰的面部刻画得别具一格。Minho注视的眼神变得沉醉茫然，仍然不相信自己能拥有这样一个完美的爱人，他在脑子里搜刮着匮乏的词库想要找一个合适的形容词，但无奈到最后也只能使用一个“英俊”，耳根突地就燥热起来，对自己如同情动初开的十八岁少女般在心里描述热恋情人的举动，明知四下无人，Minho还是低下了头，羞奈地搔了搔脸。

这时Thomas回过头来，伸手拍去他肩头没有融化的雪。深邃无波的眼睛里露出询问，但是面对他时嘴角永远含有的笑意依旧让Minho看得入迷。那些整齐划一的牙齿在浅粉色的唇瓣间若影若现，唇角边的两条笑纹画出了两个括弧，一个清晰有力的简笔画新月——Minho不由自主也回以微笑。

“是太冷了吗，亲爱的？耳朵都冻红了。”

Thomas将猎枪往地上随意一放，解开右手的手套后，盖上Minho燥热未退的一只耳朵，温暖的体温让Minho下意识往上蹭了蹭，反应过来自己的举动后Minho觉着头顶都要冒烟了，干咳了一声撇过了脑袋，引来Thomas一阵低沉的嗤笑。

“Minho，你真是太容易害羞了，”Thomas笑着将地上的猎枪拿起，一把拉起Minho的胳膊往自己的方向一扯，“你一脸红我就会想要亲你，你是故意的吗，呵呵？”

被“故意”这个词刺激到，“瞎说什么呢！”，羞恼成怒，Minho挣开胳膊上的手，大步往前方走开，执意不去听Thomas在背后的轻松笑声。走了大概十几米的距离后，Minho停下了脚步，回过头看到Thomas不紧不慢地跟在自己后面，脸上是没有褪下去的轻松。

眯眼看了一会儿后Minho垂下头笑了起来，再次抬起头时，他提高声音对Thomas说：“往这个方向确定会有猎物吗，Thomas，我可什么都没发现。”

“哦，Minho，你只是没有用对方法。”  
“跟我走，一定会有。”

笃定自信，擦肩而过的同时，Thomas脸上重新挂上了之前的肃穆和犀利。

*Which road to choose*

“鹿的脚印。”

Thomas突然停下了脚步，蹲下身子指着雪地里的一处开口。Minho凑过头去看，看到的只是几个快要被风吹没的浅浅痕迹，怎么都看不出来鹿蹄脚印的模样。惊奇Thomas观察的细致和狩猎方面的经验知识，他睁圆了本就不大的眼睛。

“这是鹿的脚印？”

Thomas只微一颔首便站直了身体，周身的肌肉都仿佛催生出一股蠢蠢欲动，他朝正前方十点钟的方向眺望过去，眼神兴奋又充满攻击性，舌尖上的语调都是肉食动物般的狂野和威慑，“它就在那里，并没有走远。”Thomas打开了手里猎枪的安全栓，动作流畅优美。

机械“咔嚓”的清脆声响回荡在两人所站的空地上，Minho这才反应过来，手脚笨拙慌乱地摸上自己手里猎枪的安全栓，可Thomas的下句话让他皱起了眉。

Thomas的手按住了他的动作，声音平稳无波：“不，Minho，你留在这儿等我。”

“为什么？”

疑惑，不解，微微的不满，Minho想从Thomas的眼中寻找答案，可惜那双如同棕榈眼眸只有更让Minho看不懂的浅淡笑影。他伸出手去，想要抓住Thomas的肩膀，可那给予过Minho好几次安慰的地方已然退出了可触的范围。只是一个眨眼，Minho的眼中只剩下一道奔跑的影子，矫健，迅速，一个转弯，消失在层层叠叠的树林之中。

“该死的……Thomas”

低啐了一句，Minho懊恼地扒了一把头发，环顾下四周就只剩下独身一人的焦躁感从胃底钻了出来，四周的寂静无声徒然膨胀压迫，瞪视Thomas消失的方向，Minho放缓了呼吸的节奏，抬脚沿着雪地里的脚印追了上去。

*To win or lose*

被雪压弯的灌木丛中传来一阵悉悉索索，似有活物在期间。Minho猛得转头看去，只看到了低矮灌木枝上震落下的积雪，摊趴在地。一阵不大不小的山风在此刻略过高大雪杉，幽幽一声低鸣，吹进了树林中看不清楚的深处。

Minho吐出不知何时屏住的呼吸，凝视林木深处幽暗的色调，无措地看着四周再次变得悄无声息。无辜的安静，稳稳蛰伏，无言壮阔，好像连稍重的吐息都是一种对这片因自然之力而形成的景观的亵渎。然后，Thomas站在他的身边，两人紧握着双手，相视而笑后一同赞叹眼前属于严冬独有的美景。

——但是，Thomas并不在。  
他的身边空无一人，孑然站立在陌生的林间。  
一开始的不满，如今被后悔所代替。

“见鬼……”

在原地杂乱来回转圈，心底空荡荡的悔意和起伏不定的慌张越升越高，爬上了Minho的眉骨。

Thomas留下的脚印在五分钟前就怪异地消失在了眼皮底下，不知所措想原路返回，却在转身的刹那意识到自己并没有留下一路走过地方的标记。

明明眼前被白雪覆盖的树丛有形有状，范围相异，可此时此刻，Minho只觉得眼中看到的皆是毫无差别的白色，白色，白色……晃眼的白色，压抑沉重，触目惊悚。那些贯穿在林间的小道稍添色泽划开了这块苍白的帷幕，扭曲延伸，四通八达，就像萎缩的血管，指向丛林深处不同的方位。

“也许可以跟着贯穿树林的小道走，在树干上刻上标记。”Minho咬了咬牙后跟，低声跟自己说，他已经擅自行动还跟丢了踪迹，现在就更不应该慌乱阵脚随意乱窜。

‘别随意走这些小道，有些，会碰上不友善的动物。’

这才跨住打定主意后的第一步，脑中就响起Thomas在出发没多久后说的这句话，Minho迟疑了的动作，本因结实落地的右脚堪堪轻擦过地面的积雪，但他并没有停滞不前，紧了紧手握猎枪的动作。

*Which way we go*

“不是叫你在原地等我吗？”  
“要是我没有及时追上你怎么办！”  
“该死的！”

夹风带冰割过脆弱的耳膜，每一个词藻都掷地有声，碰撞在尚未平复下的心脏，第一次听到Thomas饱含怒气劈头盖脸训斥的Minho怔在了原地，他死死盯着Thomas神色肃穆的脸，动作慌乱地调整着角度，却一次都没能将两人的视线交汇。

“我并不想就这么站在那里，也不认为会找不到你”  
“Thomas，我很抱歉，对不起”

找不到Thomas的视线让他没来由地心慌，Minho焦急地上前两步缩短相对的距离，探出想要拉住对方的手在中途被抓住，用力扯上了跟前，Thomas余怒未平的双眼就这么直直撞进了Minho的眼中。

“你不明白我有多害怕，要是你们、要是你被这东西袭击……”

Thomas嘶哑着嗓音将说出口的话掐断，眉眼暗垂阴沉。Minho深吸了一口气，眼睛撇向离两人不远的地方。那里躺着一只不知从哪个死角窜出来的脱群野狼，暗红的鲜血从拖拉出嘴的舌边缓缓流淌，被Thomas击中的腹部上方半浮着一团热气，在寒风的稀释下渐行渐散。但是撩露在空气中的牙齿慎白尖削，反衬出雪地的颜色如同无声的嘲讽，刺得Minho猛地闭上了眼睛。

他信心满满地将叮嘱的话抛在了脑后，就像个刚满饮酒合法年龄的少年般，以为自己已经到了什么都能自主掌控的年纪。他大步向前奔跑觉得毫无难处，却莽莽撞撞连基本的常识都闭眼不见。手上的猎枪则是另一个蒙蔽的筹码，即使是第一次接触都不能抹去这砝码带来了底气十足。

然后他理所当然迷失了方向，在眼前看不出差别的林子里胡乱打转。还没有从自以为明智的举动中心满意足，一抹急扑跟前的影子就让他再次乱了阵脚。他下意识举起猎枪自卫，却挫败地发现自己异于常人的手指根本不能快速地穿进枪扣……多么的讽刺。他只能眼睁睁看着那团黑色直面扑来，任由恐惧的寒意爬上脊椎，直到耳边炸开一声震耳的枪击。

从来没有，Minho从来没有像此刻这样厌恶过自己的双手，他睁开双眼用力抽出被Thomas抓住的手。挫败和厌弃压踏了肩膀，连维持平视的力气都丧失，Minho垂下头苦笑。

“多讽刺，你给我配上猎枪时，我竟然没有事先试试手指能不能捅进枪扣。”  
“毕竟，这双手的手指可是个奇葩的形状啊……”  
“对不起，Tom，我——”

双手被郑重其事的牵起打断了Minho的话，他诧异地看着不知何时走到了跟前的Thomas，动作轻柔平稳地脱下了他的手套。

“别这么说，在我眼里，他们是那么完美。”

Thomas缓慢沉稳的声音神似低音提琴，他这么说着，之前的忿怒似是从没出现过般，整张脸上又是和平常一样温和诚恳。只是浓密的睫毛蹁跹在前，半遮半掩也挡不住眸孔中四射开来的痴迷和爱恋。无论多少次，Minho依旧抵挡不住Thomas毫无遮掩的目光，身体颤栗发热，从咬合着的牙齿缝隙中嘶了一口气后，哑口无言。

“别这么说……”

“为什么不？你也一样，Minho。”

将修长完美的手指插进Minho双手唯二的指缝，Thomas缓慢地开始摩擦和抚摸，轻柔又小心翼翼，如同对待价值连城的珠宝。

“我会照顾以及保护你们，”  
微凉带有湿意的嘴唇贴上了他的指尖，Minho屏住了气息，呆呆地看着Thomas深粉色的舌尖从唇朱间若影若现。  
“还有你，Minho，都是我甜蜜的责任。”

*Only tomorrow knows*

【哦，这么迷人】  
【在这个时候，才会觉得粉红是个可爱的颜色】  
【宝贝们依旧栩栩如生】  
【别只顾着他们】  
【全部都是我的】

“Minho，过来，我的爱。”

一指指扳开他紧抓着床单的手指，我牵起它们按上自己的胸膛，引导着它们在上面缓缓抚动。他仰躺在床上，满脸通红，还是一味的腼腆害羞。诱人可爱的艳红在他成熟麦穗般颜色的面上漂浮，浓眉下的细长双眼，水光点点滴滴。那些红色甚至爬满了双手的全部，混合上血管里被欲望带动奔流的血液，呈出更深的色调，微微颤抖。

【哦，宝贝们充血的样子！】  
【就像是另一种蓬勃的生气】  
【栩栩如生，是的】  
【充满生命力】

“别害羞，就这样，碰触我，抚摸我。”

松开手在那汗湿的额头落下一个轻吻，看着他将目光转移到自己的胸膛。他开始踌躇地移动手掌，一寸一寸滑过我的胸口，发颤的指尖穿梭在其上的毛发中。小心翼翼又带点好奇，皱起川字的鼻尖，被咬进嘴里的下唇，生涩青耻的模样就像是一个初次触碰情欲的懵懂少年。

忍不住就从嘴里滚出一阵闷笑，我再度牵起他的手，叹息一声用双手捧到跟前，在手背上印下虔诚一吻，紧贴着那边的皮肤轻叹：“这可不像你，亲爱的。”

“什么？”

他闻言睁大了些眼睛，动了动被我压坐在下面的腿，投向我的目光写着疑惑不解。

刻意控制好自己的面部表情，也没有直接回应他的疑问，我垂下眼睛仔细欣赏手中捧着的这双让我欲罢不能，每次碰触都能激起心底内部吞噬一切欲望的双手，却不知自己的眼神中表露出了太多的兴致勃勃与蠢蠢欲动。

“我知道他们可以做得更多，更好，不是吗？”  
“如此技巧，灵活，带出灭顶的快感，让人欲罢不能。”

边感叹边摸搓，我舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，从尖端开始，沿着指骨来到指根，指甲以及掌背的筋骨，一点都不放过。但这样显然不能满足，我又凑上前，用舌尖开始膜拜，要不是他颤抖着突然撤开，我会将它们从头到脚都舔舐个遍。

“你！……这不一样，Thomas！”

他扯回双手紧握成拳，半转过去的脸上那些可爱的粉红色就在我的目光下变淡变浅直至成了一种蒙上尘埃的灰黄，四根手指的关节都泛出了白色。在心里翻了个白眼外加声默默叹息，明白是自己说的话让他想起了之前，在不知是无奈还是心软里，我伸手轻捏住他的下巴，将他的脸转过面向自己。

“是不一样，”凑上前去吻住他的眼皮，我再次牵起他的手，半含着跟前并不柔软浓密的睫毛，“因为在你面前的是我。”

“……是你？”

他满脸的困惑，讷讷出声，黑白分明的眼睛有些发直。明明英气十足的五官，在此刻卧室里柔和的夜灯下，被打造出别有一番风情的示弱面貌。

这副面貌看得我心跳错失了一个节拍，沉迷了一会儿才点了点头。随后牵引他的手往下伸，有些恋恋不舍地从面对面的姿势撤离一些距离，我接着道：“对，是我，是你的爱人，伴侣。”停顿，领着他圈握住自己兴致起来半勃的阴茎，“完全不一样。”

“那也不能这么说，我以为——”

他似是被手中传来的热度烫到，手臂反射着抽搐了下，皱着眉投过一个不满的眼神。我毫不在意地接过，耸了耸肩，侧脸上前去啃咬他的锁骨。满意地听到他闷闷的哼气声后，才直起腰肢舔着牙齿居高临下看着他。

“哦，我的Minho，那只是床第间的dirty talk而已。”

说完我呵呵笑出了声，边笑边调整好自己在他身上半跪的姿势，带领着他那双神奇美好的我最爱的宝贝开始上下搓揉。感受着下腹越来越滚烫的欲望，我紧盯住他再次酡红的双颊，挺动腰身配合他羞奈犹豫的动作往前送，将情欲的快感叹息到整个卧室空间。

“现在，专心取悦我，让我跟他们深度交流一下。”  
“然后”  
“我要操进你的身体，狠狠地，直到你克制不住流出眼泪。”

*Only tomorrow knows*

 

第五章

 

*Dear lord when I get to heaven*

主卧自带的浴室门从里打开，水蒸气携着夹竹桃味的沐浴露清香瞬间在卧室里弥漫开来。Minho吸吸鼻子，放下手中的书循声转过头。苍白光滑的皮肤，筋瘦结实的臂膀，未擦干的水珠越过锁骨滑进浓密的胸毛——Thomas裸着上身跨出浴室，拿着浴巾的双手动作粗鲁地将滴水的头发揉成杂毛乱翘。

Minho瞧着那白天的整齐端正，换成了此刻的舒适惬意，脸上温柔的浅笑就抑制不住，他从床上站起身，将Thomas手中的毛巾抽过。

“让我来。”

他将Thomas按坐下来，绕到后面，右脚膝盖抵着床垫半站姿势轻轻开始揉搓起面前杏仁巧克力色的头发。不长，也不短，不糙，也不柔顺。但是看着那些发丝在自己的手中穿梭摆动变化，以及Thomas肩膀放松随着平稳的呼吸慢慢起伏，这一画面让Minho觉得心情平静且柔软。

“在看什么书？”

Thomas低沉醇厚的嗓音在空气中响起，打断了Minho飘荡不知去向的神思。他手下一停顿，用膝盖碰碰摊在床铺上的书。

“额，无聊打发时间而已，我也看不懂多少。”

“不懂的地方你可以问我，”Thomas转过头来，从上周就没有刮的胡子在下巴的位置圈成一道十足魅力的形状，“我十足乐意。”

Minho舔了舔上唇，手指不由自足就摸上了那圈胡渣，感受它们在指腹下微刺的触感：“嗯，其实也不用，我可以问Jeff。”

“Jeff……”Thomas用舌尖品尝这个名字，下一秒他脸上适宜的表情就变了味。Minho看着他下巴内收，隆起眉毛，迟疑地垂下双手有些不解。

“怎么？”

“我不喜欢你们和别人走得太近，Minho，你们是我的。”

“……你们？”

Thomas的话让Minho觉得奇怪，但这奇怪很快就被背脊发凉的寒意所取代，他仍垂在身侧的手一颤，眼看着Thomas脸部线条一点一点紧绷，眉线眼睛一寸一寸压低，深不见底的眼眸中反射出的灯光冰冷死寂，最后融合成让人不寒而栗的严苛和肃怒。

这表情Minho不是没有见过，但从来都没有直指向他。像是在背后掩藏了疾风骤雨般的不明威胁，不动声色却愈渐沉暗。就像是在危险中激发的本能反应，Minho倒退了小半步。

可是Thomas却突然牵起他的手，在他还没将咽喉中的短促惊呼吐出时，将他领坐在靠窗的沙发上。一只还带着湿意的手指盖在了他的嘴上，在诧异的目光中，Minho看着Thomas在他跟前半跪下来，手中不知何时多了一罐护手露。

那暗涌的表情就像从没有出现过，Thomas打开护手露盖子的模样让Minho以为盒子里灌着的是价值连城的珠宝首饰。可那只是一罐护手露而已，老天……Minho吞咽了一口唾液，心底里生出些微妙的烦躁。

“Thomas，你这是要做什么？”

“我知道你在想什么，Minho”Thomas微薄的嘴角抿起，在卧室顶灯暖黄的光线下被涂抹上一层蜂蜜的甜味，“没有必要觉得烦躁。”

“我只是觉得奇怪罢了，奇怪你总是能读懂我。”

“呵呵，那是因为你总把想法挂在脸上。”

像重物落地般的笑音敲击墙壁，此刻的Thomas连耳朵都似乎被染上戏谑的意味。他愉快地抠挖出一团乳白色粘稠乳液，举动自然涂抹到Minho搁在膝盖上的双手。

“这几天天气干燥，涂上乳液就不会觉得干裂。”

Thomas甚至还哼起了小调，流畅欢快的音节配合他一膝着地的跪姿，那么突兀又奇异地温馨。Minho说不出话，看着Thomas两眼低垂专注，将那团乳液搓揉开来。微凉的乳液很快就被Thomas炙热的体温捂暖，乳白的颜色也很快变成了透明，不稍几许就完全被两人手部的肌肤所吸收。

“怎么样，感觉更好吧？”

“……是的，”Minho将视线转到两人交握在一起的双手，似乎有一个硬块堵在了胸口，“你也不必这样，我完全可以自己来。”

“我不喜…‘花’…‘也’人来照顾…我的‘王’贝，‘意’也一样。”  
【我不喜欢别人来照顾我的宝贝，你也一样】

窗外忽得传来一阵呼啸的风声，将Thomas低缓压抑似从牙缝中磨出来的话语打断敲碎。

“什——？”

才开口，便被扑面而来的，Thomas火热的唇舌堵截。

“没什么，亲爱的，没什么。”

唇齿间都是温热的气息。

*Please let me bring my man*  
*When he comes tell me that you'll let me*

Newt和Alby在眼前晃来晃去。Newt那双永远不知道安分的手，不时窜上Alby的腰眼，正大光明、明目张胆，在那个部位流连忘返，揉搓画圈。我走在他们的背后，好笑地看着Alby僵直着肩膀，在那张黑色的脸上寻找脸红的迹象。

【种族优势啊】  
【别忘了出来的原因】  
【黑红的颜色还真看不清爽】  
【戒指，你这个傻瓜】  
【当然当然当然】

“Thomas，现在可以说你出来干什么了吧？”

Newt那张消瘦的脸上又挂着让人眼角生疼的兴致勃勃，对他这种任何事都有莫大兴趣的性格感到无比无奈加神烦，我揉了揉被风吹散的额头，将它们捋到后面，翻了个白眼。

“你不请自来，Newt。”

“嗨，办公室多少无聊，是不是Alby？”

被叫到名字的Alby投给我一个抱歉的眼神。我伸手摸摸下巴上的胡子，耸耸肩膀。

“抓到能出来的机会当然不能错过！再说是跟你出来，没人会说闲话哈哈！对不对Alby？”

表明要强调自己的观点，Newt甚至拍了把Alby的屁股。看着Alby整个人都要跳起来的慌乱，我好笑地摇摇头，递给Newt一个卫生眼。

“你就不能收敛点？”

说完也不等Newt再发表什么他自认为正确的观点，闪身转向这次出来的目的地。

“……哇哦，珠宝店？”Newt在背后大呼小叫，“Thomas，老实交代，看上了哪个姑娘？”

低咳一声清清嗓子，想起前天接到的东西完成的电话，兴奋和雀跃就忍不住往脸上飘，我推开店门，朝Newt眨眨眼。

“没有谁，Newt，你见过面的，Minho”

“……哦，还真是……没想到，啧啧。”

看到Newt惊讶过后的脸上立马变成了揶揄，嘴角弯起露出一个“我懂我懂”的笑容。完全了解Newt脑瓜里想的是些什么糟粕，不再理会他，我直接走到柜台背后满面笑容的老板跟前。

“把戒指拿出来吧。”

【哦，总算】  
【打开看看】  
【Newt那家伙你觉得看见后会——】  
【FINE！】

“让我瞧瞧？”

就像是证明这点，Newt从背后伸过脑袋，睁圆的眼睛一瞬不离紧盯我手里拿着的绒盒。用最自然的动作将盒子塞进上衣内袋，隔断Newt的视线。

“收起你的好奇心，Newt，对你没有好处。”

丢下这句话，我推开Newt走出店门，头也不回地走进街道上的人群中。

【他们会不会高兴？】  
【是的，是的，是的】  
【我想，效果一定不错】  
【回去，现在】

*Oh that grace, oh that body*  
*Oh that face makes me wanna party*  
*He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds*

‘好了，你们要带我去哪里？’  
‘绝对是大开眼界，Thomas。’  
‘要是不呢，Newt，你可是破坏了我原本美好的夜晚’  
‘相信我，这可不是时常能见到的。’  
‘但愿，Newt，但愿吧’

事实上，在踏进这个外表装饰成普通马戏团的帐篷后，我差点就没忍住要给Newt一个充满感激的拥抱，虽然他并不知道我深藏在心底的渴求和欲望，但……哦，允许我在此时此刻称呼他为我的天使，就连他脸上那个时常让我看不顺眼的嬉皮笑脸都变得这般和蔼可亲！

【妈的，伙计，看看！】  
【冷静，我亲爱的，冷静】  
【哦，上帝……他们都如此美好和鲜活！】  
【你说的没错，但，保持，亲爱的，保持】

“怎么样，新奇不新奇？我可是第一时间知道就迫不及待带你们过来一起开开眼见。”

Newt轻佻快活地用手肘撞撞我的手臂，殊不知我双手插裤袋详装冷静，其实双手手掌早已激动地冒出汗水，紧握成拳。

“咳咳……是，很新奇。”

在Newt和Alby没注意的时候下意识克制住右脚掌兴奋拍击地面的举动，我率先往里走，穿过帐篷中间一排排木椅座位，最后停驻在第一排的位置，艰难地将目光从擦身而过的身高直到我腰部的中年女人身上扯开。

Newt拉着Alby的手，一屁股坐下，翘起二郎腿，对我抬起下巴露齿而笑。

“坐下，Thomas，马上就要开始了，看看这show有啥花头。”

【哦，Newt，我亲爱的朋友】

我将手掌心的热汗擦在裤内袋上，慢慢在Newt身边坐下后，努力回想了一下自己平时会做出的动作，最后将双手插裤袋的姿势换成和Newt的一致。

“Let’s see”

*Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful*

这绝对是一场盛宴。

从帘幕拉开的那一刻开始，这就是一场完完全全的，属于我的，满足所有饥渴、欲望、爱慕、占有的盛宴。

我平放在膝盖上的双手，正在微微颤抖。就连Newt恼人的毫不夸张的抽气、惊叹和评头论足，在我听来也变得意外可爱和容易接受，就像是妙龄少女在耳边发出银铃般的咯咯笑声……哦，请原谅，我亲爱的好友，准许我这不巧当的比喻，呵呵。

可这是人之常情，当你面对的是最难以割舍的最喜爱的最最渴望的东西时，激动和荒诞联想都是在所难免的。就像现在，明明是毫无水平可言的唱歌跳舞，可站在舞台的人在舞台廉价破旧的探灯下，浑身都在散发着圣洁的光芒，将美丽和宏伟扩散至我每一个细胞。让我颤栗，欣喜，明知不现实，也恨不得将他们全部收进囊中，时时瞻仰和爱护。

“真是……大开眼界啊。”

Newt缓缓拍了拍手，声音里皆是感叹之意。

心不在焉敷衍地嗯了一声，我并没有将欣赏的视线浪费在Newt身上，一门心思尽最大的可能将舞台上每一个独一无二的个体印刻在心中以及脑海。

身高尽到腰际的女人身材却有板有眼，粗壮有力的手臂双腿，浑圆结实的腰肢，如月盘似的脸孔，虽然五官连唏嘘平常都勾不上，却意外地整体而言如同蕴含着用不尽的力量一般；旁边是一个截然相反，目测将近二米三的身高，却是消瘦到连最轻柔的风都能吹倒的身材，那头五颜六色的头发算是一个亮点，再加上不断遮掩的小小笑容，哦，真是一个可爱的高个儿女人；缩在背后负责击鼓的男人也让我眼前一亮，完全是意想不到的，那双短小到跟婴儿差不多的双手居然能击打出行云流水般自然的鼓点；啊，还有那个小不点，可爱的小东西，洋娃娃一样，整张脸就属那双眼睛，又大又亮又迷人，看得我心都要被软化……

“女士们，先生们，要我们请出今晚最耀眼的，最让人惊喜的明星——双胞胎Allen姐妹！”

“哦，还有压轴的？还能有更加——”

“闭嘴，Newt。”

“啧啧，Thomas，看来你看得很爽啊，哈哈”

被我冷不丁啐了一句的Newt意外地挑高一边的眉毛，但是根本没那个心思和他打嘴炮，在报幕员走下舞台后我便将所有的注意力都集中在了暗红色的帘幕背后，猜想着那会是怎么样的一对双胞胎姐妹，是怎么样的耀眼和惊喜。

然后，在观众一片起哄嘲讽味十足的呼唤下，垂直质感的幕帘缓缓打开，采出了双胞胎Allen姐妹。

【！！！】  
【哦，my！】  
【这是——！】  
【！！！】

狠狠抽了一口掺杂着香烟汗水爆米花味的气，我现在的表情绝对愚蠢可笑至极，就像是一个初出茅庐毫无市面感的毛头小子，第一次见到大城市的富饶和繁华，将嘴巴张成一个O型，眼睛瞪圆成球。体面和形象？哦，我敢肯定现场观众并不会注意到这点，虽然相比之下惊讶的理由不同。

我开始搓起双手，在舌尖翻转间试图寻找到贴切的词藻来形容站在舞台正中间的那对双胞胎姐妹，在尝试了如同一个世纪那么长的两分钟后，将一大堆赞美汇合成一句，跟着叹息蹦出唇间。

“…惊为天人…”

玲珑的，稍显消瘦却凹凸有致身段包裹在一件奶黄色连衣裙下，目测一尺九寸腰围，白色半透及膝丝袜堪堪遮不住底下肌肤的雪白，胸部不大也不小骄傲地挺立在空气里宣扬少女到女人的骄傲，然后是略显宽阔的肩膀，看着就能联想到触感光滑骨感十足的锁骨……最后，最后就是让我浑身如过电般激动的地方——两条同样纤长的脖颈，两张五官完全相同却神态各异的脸孔。

基督耶稣。  
这是一对共享身体的连体婴！  
上帝如此伟大，将两个不同的各体装进了同一个容器！

如坐针毡，有生以来第一次有了一种澎湃到发毛的感觉。四周的嘈杂声渐行渐远最后变成了高尚圣洁的天堂颂词。我感觉自己的脸上被照射到了温暖如春风般的光芒，金光四射间只能眯起眼睛才能承接住这能照亮灵魂的光线。身体的最中心出现了一簇微微的火花，它慢慢发光发热，最终点燃了我整个身体。所有的疑惑和低俗不堪都化为灰烬，像获得了灵魂的洗礼，焕然一新。

【去】  
【抓住她们】  
【是的伙计，get】

*The crazy days, the city lights*

“小姐们，我能有幸请你们喝一杯吗？”  
“原谅我如此无礼，呵呵，我叫……Thomas。”

*Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful*

又是漫长无聊无事可做无话可说的一天，看着天际边缓缓沉到地平线下方的斜阳，Minho叹了口气将视线从落地窗外拉扯回大腿上摊放着的书上，心不在焉地翻过一页——今天的晚餐又只剩下了他一人。

连续五天。  
已经连续五天了。  
他都没能和Thomas碰上面。  
这对于明明和Thomas住在同一个屋檐下的他来说，即奇怪又心慌。

可他偏偏还能时时感觉到Thomas的存在。早晨，他醒来的时候能感觉到身上被Thomas圈抱过的体温；晚上，在他介于清醒与困倦中徘徊时，Thomas落在他额头如羽毛轻抚般的吻，温湿而柔软。

可这对已经习惯于被Thomas围绕和陪伴的他来说，却是难以忍受的孤寂和失落。他难堪地不得不承认，他的肌肤想念Thomas饱含爱意的抚摸，他的嘴唇渴望Thomas轻重不一的亲吻，他的身体饥渴Thomas热情激动的占有。

叹了一口气，Minho失神地盯着自己的双手看，双眼无神。

他不明白是什么让Thomas突然就开始早出晚归，连清晨或者半夜叫醒他说几句话都懒得做。就好像……就好像Thomas突然就开始醒悟，醒悟Minho只不过是一个身有残处的无名之辈，并不值得自己交付于感情和时间，从而失去了兴趣。

猛地将手握成了拳，Minho重重甩甩头将这个想法甩出脑袋，感到自己简直可怜又患得患失。他怎么可以像一个怨妇一样，就因为这么几天，就对Thomas产生不满的情绪？Thomas有他必须这么做的理由，别忘了晨间和夜晚的那两个吻。

揉了揉脸坐直身体，Minho摇着头失笑出声。拍拍脑袋，将胡思乱想关进脑海中最不起眼的角落里，Minho重新将注意力专注到眼前的书上。不过那些两人在一起时的点点滴滴却在此刻闪了出来，后花园里低声交谈中点缀的浅吻，令人周身燥热的夜晚，时时刻刻的关心和照顾……

Minho露出微笑，忽略掉了内心深处小小的空落。

*Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul*

 

第六章

*Relax，take it easy*

到了第八天。  
平静无事。

直到不再像往常一样和Thomas说话和相处，Minho才惊觉自己的生活早已在不知不觉中充斥满了Thomas的身影。

有多久没有独自一人出门？  
多久没和Samual他们聚聚？  
多久…………？

Minho稍一细想，一股子不舒服的麻意就从脚后跟处往头皮上窜，手心冒黏汗。他甩甩头，眼看天色不早，便转身朝主宅大门走。

百无聊赖地从后花园外走进屋内，Minho便瞧见Linda正好放下电话筒。她那张木刻一样死板的脸上意外得露出些许欢欣的表情，两条细眉毛弯出的角度引得Minho扬眉多看了几眼。而这几眼足够获得Linda的察觉，她腰杆笔直地转过头，颜色总像是蒙着一层灰的嘴巴抽搐了几下后，朝Minho点了点头，表情纠结在空白和兴奋之间，十分怪异。

Minho干咳半声，有点好奇，不过以往和Linda不怎么愉快的谈话经历让他闭了口，正打算上楼，却被Linda意外地开口留住。她站在原地下巴微抬，正经开口时嘴角边深刻的皱纹一收一缩。

“Minho先生，Thomas先生说一会儿有贵客到访，希望您能收掇一番。”

“？……好。”

撇去对“贵客”的疑惑，Thomas今晚回来的消息让Minho低落的心情起色不少。在经过七天的空白期后，那口闷在胸口的沉重有一种被搬离开的轻松感。

Minho搁在扶手上的右手手指抽跳了一下，舒展了眉头才发觉自己之前一直无意识地紧锁着。他没再开口，登上阶梯的脚步如同褪去枷锁似的轻快，三步两步便滑步到了两人的卧室。

Linda尖声招呼厨房帮佣的声音从楼下一清二楚地传来，走廊中窜过的微风都好似带上了莫名的轻快音符，原本死气沉沉的宅子就像是突然注入了一股清泉般生气起来。

Minho克制不住脸上的喜悦表情，他一把推开房门，在卧室里凭空转了几圈后，才堪堪平复下涌向心口的血液速度。低头瞅了瞅身上灰色的衬衫，转身推开衣柜的同时，Minho开始在心里愉悦地盘算起要换的衣服。

Thomas带来的是怎么样的贵客呢？  
这件黑色的V领毛衣似乎可以……  
他只见过Newt、Alby以及在圣诞节时几个一面之缘的Thomas的同事，这还是头一回Thomas要和他一起接待用了“贵客”这一称呼的陌生人。  
啊，也许这件白色的圆领衬衫更好一些！  
这是不是意味着……  
就这件了，深蓝色的修身衬衫！Thomas有说过，这件很显身材，还特别称他的肤色~

Minho哼着歌，将衣服换上，在对着镜子左右调整的时候，忽得就咯咯笑出了声音。这样子发傻的样子很蠢，但是Minho并不想克制，有一种和Thomas更亲近亲密的认知让他的大脑只剩下了暖烘烘的喜悦感。笑由心生，笑由心生，这句话一点都不假。

收掇妥当，Minho跑下了楼，在靠近大门的门厅中左站右靠，换来了Linda好几个不赞同的视线后，他才将自己的屁股丢进了一边的椅子上。又等了好似是半个世纪那么长的时间后，门外才终于传来汽车的轰鸣熄火声。

候在门外的Jeff一声“Thomas先生”落地，大门从外面被推开。

Minho早已站起了身，脚步自动向前踏出，在门口采出Thomas那张挂着熟悉的温和文雅笑容的脸时，两人之间的距离已然缩短到了半个手臂的距离。

“嗨，亲爱的。”

Thomas很自然地对他伸出了双手，一如以往。  
自然而然，Minho投进了这个拥抱。  
熟悉的气息瞬时包裹住了全身，Minho深深吸了口气，安心地笑眯了双眼。

“嗨，Thomas。”

几秒钟的拥抱，却是悠长久远。

Minho只觉得之前生出的那些烦躁不安压抑等负面情绪就似怨天尤人多此一举，Thomas还是那个Thomas，熟悉的占据了他整颗心的Thomas。

松开拥抱后相视一笑，Minho看着Thomas向后一步侧过身子。

“Minho，这是Allen小姐们，一对美丽又可爱的双胞胎姐妹。”

这时Minho才想起他们还有客人，来不及为之前的举动感到尴尬正想欠身问候，却在看到这对姐妹的同时惊愕地睁圆了双眼。

WHAT?!

“你们好”这句话生生卡在了Minho的喉咙里。

*For there is nothing that we can do*

【这是如此美好的一幕】  
【看来今年走了好运】  
【你说，为什么就只有我们面带微笑呢？】  
【宝贝们只是第一次见面害羞而已，伙计】  
【说的是】

心情愉快地将Minho和Allen姐妹按坐到餐桌的左右两边，我整整衣领坐上主位。Linda和厨房的几个帮佣整齐快速地将食物一一摆放端正后便退下，一时间，整个餐厅就只剩下三个人。哦，并不，是四个人，呵呵。

【有趣，三个身体四个脑袋】  
【神秘又美妙】  
【四根手指，两副手掌】  
【而他们都是我们的】  
【感谢全能的上帝】  
【赞美他！】

看了眼面前摆满餐桌的菜肴，我雀跃地从鼻腔里哼出一声满意的上升调子，Linda虽然有时候会做出让我受不了的举动，但是对于交代给她的工作，高超完美的效率十分合我心意。

Minho和Allen姐妹花正襟危坐，双手一律僵直地垂放在膝盖上，三张面孔表情不一，除了Tina那一贯的天真烂漫外，Minho和Cindy皆是一脸僵硬。我朝Tina眨眨眼，用手撩起垂落在她额前的头发后，笑着给他们倒上三杯红酒。

Tina直接就将杯子送到了自己的嘴边，这举动换来了Cindy不满的一个瞪视，她嘻嘻笑着吐了吐舌头，毫不在意地将杯中酒一饮而尽，放下酒杯之后还发出了一声满足的叹息。

“哦，Thomas，这酒真好喝~”

“你喜欢就好，亲爱的Tina。”

我呵呵直笑，看着Tina那张可爱天真的小脸上那对晶晶发亮的双眼，心里横冲直撞的满足感和幸福感让我忍不住就探过身子在她脸颊上印上轻轻一吻。Tina脸上的一直挂着的笑更是明显了，要不是另一只手的控制权在她姐姐那里，我敢肯定，她一定会高兴地拍起手来。

“Thomas先生，请你不要突然对我的妹妹做出这些不恰当的举动。”

明明是和Tina一模一样的脸，但是Cindy依旧让我迷恋不已，她脸上线条的生硬和犀利和Tina的柔和大相径庭，两张面孔相距不过十几厘米，这种画面冲击感所带出的奇妙，怎能不让人吃惊和着迷呢？

“哦，放轻松Cindy，Tina她喜欢这个，不是吗？”

就像印证了我所言属实，Tina清脆的咯咯笑出声，脑袋稍稍歪出一个小角度，就像是一个不禁人世的小女孩，属于她的那半边身体散发出烂漫和青涩，在很短的时间内便勾起人对于可爱事物的喜爱之情。

我揉了揉她的头发，将她最喜爱的甜食，移放到她的手边。

“吃吧，小可爱，这可是Linda最拿手的甜品，南瓜焦糖布丁。”

Tina那双浅蓝色的眼睛里瞬间就只剩下了布丁的奶黄色，看着她迫不及待地拿起银勺子后，我将注意力转移到了另一边的Minho身上。我可不是有了新欢就忘了旧爱的人渣，都是好不容易收到臂弯之下爱护的心头宝贝们，他们占据我在心里的位置，都是相同等份。

我从椅子上站起身，绕到了Minho的身后。将手搭上他的肩头后，我弯下腰对着Minho耳边挑逗地吹出一口热气。

“怎么了，Minho我的宝贝，这么僵坐着？你是在害羞吗？”

手下的肩膀颤抖了一下，但是他并没有回答我，而是转过头朝我看过来，那双眸子的黝黑比往常似是更加的浓重，里面写满了让我读不懂的情绪，我挑了挑眉毛，将那对浓眉间的褶皱抚平，并附上一个安抚性的kiss。

“有什么要告诉我的吗？”

“Thomas……她们是……”

好像是花了大力气才将这句话说出口，Minho将目光转向Allen姐妹，我顺着他的视线看过去，正好对上Cindy冷冰冰的双眼。恍然间我这才意识到自己方才在门厅的介绍有多简陋，Minho必定依旧对Allen姐妹充满了好奇。

这可不好。

“我的疏忽，抱歉，亲爱的。”

将Minho的双手牵起，在对面Cindy和Tina的抽气声中，我亲吻这双十足完美的手掌，眉开眼笑，对Minho说：

“以后Allen姐妹和你，都是我的爱人，Minho。”  
“幸福又快乐地生活在一起，多好，不是吗？”

Minho细长的眼睛就算睁得再大依旧是可爱的扁圆型，还有那张微张的嘴巴，从我这儿看过去，嫩红色的舌尖尽入眼中。下腹中升起的欲望一时半刻没有忍住，我猛地凑上前将它们啃噬住，吞掉了Minho所有的惊呼以及Cindy的抽气，Tina的咯咯傻笑。

…………  
………  
……  
…

这是美好的夜晚，Cindy酒杯砸落在地上的这点不愉快很快就被我抛到了脑后。

*Relax，take it easy*

呆呆地坐在床边，Minho完全不能从晚餐时候的震惊中回过神，脑子里混乱得如同被搅拌机搅过一样，粘稠杂乱浑噩不堪。

Thomas寥寥几句话，却如同晴天平白从天空炸响的闷雷，震得他双耳轰鸣，两眼发黑。那带来的冲击，比第一眼见到那对连体双胞胎时更让他无法招架。

生活在一起……Thomas指的是那个意思吗？  
就像他和Thomas之前那样？  
拥抱，接吻，睡同一张床？

Minho小心翼翼构想了一下那个画面，画面一成形，他就无法忍受地捧住了脑袋。心脏就像是被一只手用力的掐住，疼得他倒抽凉气，肠子都像要断掉。

突然腰身被温暖用力的手臂圈住，Minho浑身一震，转过头，就看见不知在何时进房的Thomas，正嘴角带笑地从背后将他整个人圈抱在自己的手臂之间。

“在想什么？”

Thomas低哑的嗓音从薄薄的嘴唇间流出，钻进他的耳蜗。Minho张了张嘴，有很多话争先恐后想要蹦出声带，可不知为何却都被混沌的脑子打散抽乱，一个字眼都组织不起来。

Thomas似乎也并不怎么在意他会不会回答，身体自然地变换了个更加舒适的姿势，使得两人贴合的身体愈加紧密，Minho甚至能感觉到从Thomas鼻子里喷出的热气在他的脖颈处画圈挠痒。这原本亲密无间的氛围，今晚并没有带来该有的效果，那对连体双胞胎姐妹的身影如同一把裁剪画布的裁刀，硬生生将他和Thomas之间交缠在一起的纽带裁剪开一个明显的缺口，让他周身凉意，如鲠在喉。

那些Thomas往前对他倾诉的爱语此时此刻回忆起来，每一句都跟从天而降生生砸在皮肉上的鸡蛋般大小的冰雹，砸出龇牙咧嘴的闷痛；又似一个个活奔乱跳满脸嘲讽笑意的小丑，嘻嘻哈哈，奚落当初的全心全意。

“Thomas，在餐厅说的话，你是认真的吗？”

他还是无法置信，想再次求证的话说出口后，Minho并不清楚自己眼里满满都是恳求的神色，他双手拉住Thomas圈着他腰身的手，明明卧室里是最舒适的温度，却克制不了小腿肚筋肉的抽搐。

Thomas闻言侧过了脸，脸上明显的不解让Minho不由自主觉得心里一沉，荒谬的一种难以启齿的认知从内心深处冒出头来，但飞快地被他压了回去——别乱想，Thomas怎么可能会是——

“Minho，你是嫉妒吗？”

这句话让Minho一愣。

“……什么？”

也许是脸上愣怔和诧异太过，Thomas脸上不解的表情慢慢变成了柔情似水，以及……宠溺？

他突然抿着嘴巴笑了起来，一面笑着一面在Minho脸上所有能碰触的地方贴上一个个湿热的亲吻。

“放心，Minho，我的心肝，你，”Thomas语气深情款款，他亲着，原本圈着的双手一伸一缩，握住了Minho抓着他手臂的双手，“你们，永远都是我的最爱。”

Minho闭上了眼睛，Thomas紧贴他后背的胸膛那么火热，可是从Thomas嘴里说出的话，他却有些心凉地感觉不到以往的像是心脏都要涨爆的火热的感觉。

“那为什么会有Allen姐妹？”Minho咧了咧嘴巴，露出一个苦笑，“她们也和我以前一样？所以你——”

“Minho”

可是这句话被Thomas从中打断，下一秒，他就被Thomas压躺在了床上，身体陷进了身下柔软的鹅毛被中。

“我爱你，这是真的，我对你的感情。”  
“但是……Cindy和Tina，她们也在我心中占据了一席之地，虽然只有短短一周的时间，但是这种感觉我清楚。”

“是和当初你遇到我时一样吗？”

Minho接上Thomas的话，他看着Thomas趴附到自己身上，他笔挺的鼻梁就要贴上自己的嘴唇。Thomas那对深棕色温暖眼里的深情如此真挚直白，可Minho一时之间只觉喉咙又紧又痛，两眼生涩。

“是的，Minho”

Thomas两道剑眉一皱但飞快地松展开，Minho看着他低下脸将嘴唇贴上自己的锁骨，在那里又舔又咬，动作从一开始的温情慢慢变调，紧贴在一起的下半身让他很快就注意到Thomas升腾起来的欲望，可这次Minho明白他的身体很难跟着一起发烫。

“但是我对你的爱意并没有减少，它们永远不会减少。”

Thomas边咬吻边吐出这话，换用手肘支撑身体重量后，空出的手掌摸索到Minho摆放在一边的双手，Thomas又像以前那样开始抚摸交缠，牵引着他们往自己肿胀起来的下半身探去。

这次Minho并没有依着Thomas，他挣脱开双手，改捧住Thomas的脸。Minho就这么看着，过了半响，才露出了一个哭泣一般的笑脸。

“你什么都不明白……不是吗？Thomas”

说完，也不等Thomas开口，Minho狠狠地撞上那张薄唇，在啃咬的同时闭上了眼睛任由Thomas迅速抢回主动权，床单翻滚间，将两人带入肢体交缠的情欲当中。

在Thomas大力撞击进身体深处时，Minho的眼角滴落下一颗透明的眼泪，流过鬓角，消失在黑发中间。

*Blame it on me or blame it on you*

第七章

* I loved the sun, I loved the rain*

欢脱跳跃的晨光钻过窗帘的缝隙，照进还残留着夜晚宁静的卧室，就同感染上我维持了一整晚的轻松愉悦一样，在我合拢的双眼中舞起了芭蕾。

【又是一个美好的早晨】  
【是我太敏感还是怎么的，我们的Minho宝贝似乎睡得不怎么好】  
【哦哦，但是皱着眉头抓牢枕头角的样子真是可爱】  
【它们真漂亮不是吗】  
【yeah，yeah，yeah，都那么迷人】  
【Adorable】

是的，是的，adorable。  
我的Minho，我的宝贝，我的宝贝们。  
此刻安安静静地蜷在我的臂弯中，细细得呼吸。

“早安，my dear~”

那双黑黝黝的双眼没有因为我的问候而睁开，它们保持着紧闭的姿态，根根分明的睫毛乖巧地盖在那里，散发出奇异的脆弱感。哦哦，真美好。啊，对了，别忘了它们，Thomas，这抓着枕头角的动作实在是太可爱。

越看越觉着欢喜，我没再克制那从心底荡漾出来的笑意，咯咯笑着便自然地探过头去，在Minho的嘴巴上，手指上重重得吻。五个？六个？……天知道自己到底亲了几下，直到心满意足才轻轻放开人从床上站起。

而Minho因为身边温暖的消失而换了个更加蜷紧的姿势，他低唤了一声，“……thomas。”，接着脸颊蹭着枕头缩进了被子里，只留下一小撮头发还裸露在空气中。

可这原本该是让我绝对感到满足的呼唤，却和平常不太一样。没有暖意，没有依赖，没有满足，甚至连音调的起伏都缺失在了里面。冷淡又平直，就像是“Thomas”只是个陌生的人名，勾不起声音主人的任何情感，无关紧要。

这不正常。  
我的Minho就算梦呓，也不会这样说话！

我倏地转过身看向还熟睡在被窝中的Minho，方才一醒来的愉悦和暖意如同新月后的潮退，从胸口处慢慢退了个干净，然后，我的手指控制不住地开始一下一下敲点大腿——感到了焦躁。

【这是怎么回事？】  
【冷静哥们儿，冷静】  
【对，冷静】

我讨厌焦躁这种情绪，它们会蒙蔽一个人的双眼，阻碍有效的思考，还会左右正常理智的判断。所以，意识到自己生出这种负面情绪后，我注意了一下自己呼吸的节奏，默默从一数到十，将那点突兀的感觉抛到脑后。

心跳平缓后，记忆便一下子变得清晰。昨天晚上Minho突如其来的如哭泣般的笑容，和那句让我不甚理解的“你什么都不明白”现在就像倒带重放一样浮上眼帘。可惜当时Minho主动封堵上来的嘴唇太甜蜜，明明害羞着，却像是溺水的人一样紧紧攀着我，有力的大腿那么饥渴地夹着我，让我在当即就沉沦在了欲望当中，欲罢不能地要不够。

不明白什么？  
有什么我不明白？  
不明白我们之间的感情？  
我怎么能不明白呢。

【难道是因为我们还表示得不够？】  
【不够？你傻了嚒！】  
【那就是因为Allen姐妹】  
【但是我们已经表明了立场】  
【还不够，你这傻瓜！兄弟，明显Minho宝贝没有明白】

“shit，你是个Jerk！”

低声咒骂自己，我拍了拍自己的脑袋，怪自己昨晚的太过兴奋，因为邀请到Allen姐妹，以及Tina小姑娘不加掩饰的爱慕而洋洋得意，忽略了Minho的感受。哦，上帝，我的Minho心肝一定是没听懂我昨晚的那些话：就算是我们之间有了Allen姐妹，亦或是今后还会出现另外的人，他永远是第一个让我心动的、让我迷恋上的宝贝，是我最爱的一个，这一点直到我死去都不会改变。这么想着，我弯下腰身将埋在被子里的Minho挖了出来，在他眉心上结结实实亲上一口。

“Thomas？”

被我的举动弄醒，Minho睁开惺忪的睡眼疑惑地瞅着我瞧，迷迷糊糊的样子看得人又是一阵心软。

“宝贝，抱歉那么早将你吵醒，实在是有些话我必须要说给你听。”

也许是我的眼神太过严肃和认真，Minho原本还迷茫的眼神开始聚焦，黑碌碌还带着些许水汽的眼珠子又散发出让我爱得不行的神采。哦，还有那两瓣肉感十足的嘴巴，一开一阖，采出深红色的舌尖。

“……Thomas，你这是要、要说什么？”

“别闭眼，看着我的眼睛。”

我低下头轻咬他的下唇，直勾勾盯着Minho忽闪起来的睫毛，阻止他条件反射一般害羞地闭眼举动。

“听我说，Minho，不要因为Allen姐妹的出现，就认为我对你的感情消减了分毫。她们完全无法跟你相比，知道吗？你永远是我最爱的那一个，永远在我的心中排位第一，明白吗？”  
“你，”牵起他的手，“你们，是我这辈子遇见的最美好的……”

Minho慢慢撑圆了眼睛，和我相贴着的嘴唇颤抖了一下后，半垂下眼帘掩盖住了那对沉入星辰的双眸，然后他开了口。

“……你是认真的，Thomas。”

这句话很奇怪，我扬了扬眉毛。  
我当然是认真的，难道还说得不够清楚么？

“当然，宝贝，我很认真。”

那对月牙儿一样弯弯的眉毛因为我的这句想当然的回应而皱变成了不自然的直线形状，但很快它们就舒展开来，仿佛刚才的一瞬只是我的错觉。

这代表了什么呢？

我有点挫败，叹着气正想着再说点什么时，Minho突然就抬起了脸。

那眼里盛满的爱恋太过炙热，还带着点不顾一切的决绝。

他说。

“我爱你，Thomas，你要记住这个。”

不得不说，第一次从Minho嘴里听到这句经典爱语的完整版让我感到非常开心，我想做点什么来表达一下心里面快要飞出来的雀跃和满足——

于是我又要了他一次。

去他妈的工作。

* I gave it up, but all in vain*  
　　  
这就像是做了一个让人酣睡不愿醒的美梦。  
而梦，之所以称之为梦，是因为在现实里，梦境中出现的一切都是你不可能得到的事物。  
是梦，总会有醒来的那一刻。  
　　  
Minho安静地坐在卧室的大床上，愣怔地盯着房间里的某一点出神。

Thomas的话一遍遍地在脑海里重复，每一个词组每一个音节，不停循环。Minho试图让自己停止这个可笑的举动，可惜就是无法克制住内心里住着的那个充满希翼的小人，天真又执着，想要在这几句话里找到另一层意思，另一层让他觉着安心的慰藉。

多么自欺欺人。  
　　  
Minho知道这是因为他还是无法就这么心平气和地接受这个事实。就像一大块淤泥，落在了一副精美的油画上，或者精心养护起来的花，被别人拦腰折断。其实很想大声质问Thomas：你怎么可以，怎么可以这样？你的爱，是可以分割的吗？也想狠狠扇他一个耳光，告诉他：去你妈的，你以为我会在乎一个最字嚒？我只想要我的爱人就爱我一个。  
　　  
可是到头来，还是舍不得。  
他原来是那么的爱着Thomas。  
爱到现在难受不已。　　  
　　  
Minho慢慢从床上走下来，拿起堆放在一边的衣服一件件往身上套，直到穿戴完毕，才后知后觉地发现身上衬衣的袖口处绣着两个精致的字母：T.M.。他的手指颤了颤，摩搓了一会儿那两个字母，喉咙里憋着的一口气呼出去之后，心情慢慢就平复了下来。  
　　  
Minho突然觉得自己有些太过自以为是，以为自己是和Thomas站在同一个天平上衡量相互之间的感情，一厢情愿地认为对方是彼此的唯一。可这是一个现实的世界，并不是一个永远有着圆满结局的童话。Thomas，明明可以拥有一个比他完美得多的情人，可他向自己伸出了双手，给予了所能给予的一切。让他这个饱受嘲讽的人生，第一次尝到什么叫做幸福的味道，贪恋起那些温情的抱拥。  
　　  
也算是完整地拥有过了，而现在只是让你看清楚现实，想想Linda对你的态度吧！所以，打起精神来，Minho，你并不是失去了Thomas，你只是失去了一小部分而已。要知足，别再可笑地过度奢望。  
　　  
想清楚了这点，Minho拍拍脸颊走出了卧室。  
　　  
* So bitter sweet ,to be adored*  
　　  
“哦，Minho，我的宝贝，怎么今天这么热情，嗯？是不是想我，是不是？呵呵~”  
　　  
一把握住Minho颤巍巍伸过来的手，将它抓到嘴边重重一吻，我忍不住就开口说些床上戏言来调戏他一番。然后满足地看着他为此而害羞地抿平唇线，稍皱弯眉，连鼻翼两边冒出来的汗珠子都透出浓浓的情色气息来。嗯哼，这色气的氛围以及身下Minho美好的模样让我的下半身越加涨得发疼，恨不得立刻就冲撞进那个火热湿滑的小洞，感受被肠壁紧紧包裹，密密吮吸的滋味。  
　　  
但是，不，不能太急躁，还没有完整地做好准备工作，我可不愿看到我的珍宝露出吃痛的表情来。  
　　  
【他的皱眉只能是因为高潮！】  
【废话，闭嘴】  
　　  
“你、你不喜欢吗？”  
　　  
这真是不可思议，Minho一反常态地没有将脸转向一边。反而，他反而慢慢挪动着身子将自己半抬头的阴茎往我的下身贴过来。那双已经开始溢出水汽的眼睛忽闪着目光，遮遮掩掩，却是执拗地不肯扯断视线的相交，死心塌地又包裹着难堪羞涩，就这么看着，嘴里还小声地吐出如此可爱的句子。

“怎么不喜欢？”

我压下腰身用充血叫嚣的部位撞了撞还没被我涂上润滑剂的地方，嘴角裂开的弧度傻得估计能让Newt嘲笑一整天。

“再多说点，Minho，让我被你彻底点燃，怎么样？”

我可怜的宝贝整张脸都快要烧起来了，被我抓着的手神经质地抽了回去。好吧，有点小小的遗憾，我还没有爱够它们呢。不过这没关系，有的是足够的时间。但下一秒，Minho突然整个人都缠了过来，手脚并用，把我拥了个满怀。这举动可让还处于吃惊中的我一个不稳跌压在了他的身上。不过Minho让我吃惊的举动还没完，他开始用手掌慢慢抚摸起我的背脊来，从上到下，甚至还在腰窝的地方稍作停顿微微用上些力道画圈。他两条结实光滑的腿也没闲着，夹住我的腰部，用折磨人的速度磨蹭挤压。

身体做着挑逗的动作，脸上却满满都是羞愧难当的表情。明明已经都要害羞地哭了，却还是不愿意把脸像以前一样埋到枕头里的Minho简直让我兴奋地整个人都开始紧绷。

哦，天哪……这实在是太诱人，太火辣。

“OH GOD，Minho，真美，我简直爱不够你，you are so hot……”

原谅我此时有点受宠若惊，本想把所有知晓的赞美辞藻一股脑儿地全部说出来，但是现在我的嘴巴很忙。倏地咬住开始溢出汗珠的脖颈，饥渴难耐，我开始重重地舔舐，啃咬，吮吸，把嘴巴接触到的皮肉恨不得全部吃进肚子里去，让身下这个男人和我合二为一，血肉相融。

但是Minho圈住了我的脖子，舌尖若即若离舔上了我的耳朵。然后我就听见他低哑的嗓音响起——

“Thomas，我想你了，我想要你，你快点好么”

“SHIT！”

* We had it all, you let it go*

“哇哦，Minho是吗？快过来快过来，今天真是个好天气呢~”

一声充满雀跃的招呼从不远的地方传来，才一脚踏进花园草地的Minho倏地止住了脚步。他抬头转向声音传来的方向，入眼看到的便是坐在草坪中间大树下的Allen姐妹，身下还铺着一块蓝白相间的野餐布。

Allen姐妹里叫做Tina的妹妹显然特别兴奋，她一直兴致勃勃地看着Minho，笑容天真又烂漫。属于她控制的左手来回挥动起来，还不时拍拍自己身侧的位置，示意着Minho走过去。

Minho张了张口，踌躇了片刻还是吐不出一句礼貌的“嗨，你们好。”。他很尴尬，僵硬地站在原地，面对Allen姐妹坐在那里的奇怪的身体，和那两个摆放角度不一的脑袋，只感觉自己的胃部不舒服地往下坠。他想要转身回去，甚至脚已经自动自发地往后挪动了半步，可理智让他克制住了自己下意识的幼稚却懦举动。

但他的情绪并不这么认为，Minho不得不承认，胃里翻来滚去的别扭，和心脏被缓慢拉扯的感觉非常不好受。这很挫败，Minho跨下了肩膀，叹了口气。直到单独直面这对姐妹，才意识到自己并没有做好和这对与众不同的双胞胎和谐相处的准备。虽然心里已经说服了自己接受了这个，因为深爱的Thomas，而做出了妥协……但这，显而易见，并不容易。

“Minho，Minho！快过来呀，Linda做了很好吃的纸杯蛋糕，味道就像是一口吃下了玫瑰花~”  
“你肯定会喜欢的，快过来快过来~”

Minho的沉默显然让单纯天真的Tina Allen奇怪了，她没有理会Cindy不悦的皱眉，跳跃欢脱的语调更是响亮了几分。她涂着粉红色唇膏的嘴巴可爱地咧着笑，嘴角边甚至还残留着些许奶油。她的眼里溢满了由衷的喜悦，粉扑扑的脸颊愈加红润。她虽然和姐姐共享着一个身体，但属于她的那一半就好像充满了童真的色彩。

Minho看着Tina Allen的脸，突然就开始有些怨恨。怨恨Tina Allen毫无芥蒂的天真，亦或是怨恨自己多愁善感的扭捏，两者相互交错缠绕密密麻麻，占据了他全部的思绪，等他再次被Tina Allen轻快的嗓音拉扯回神时，才惊觉自己已然走到了Allen姐妹的身边。

“来，快坐下尝尝小蛋糕~”

在心里默默拍打自己的脸，面对Tina Allen递到面前拿着蛋糕的手，Minho接过，接着有些局促地坐了下来。

Tina Allen一脸期待地盯着他看，一面嘻嘻笑着拿起第二块放进嘴巴里，丝毫不介意蛋糕上面铺着的奶油在嘴巴边画出一圈奶油胡子，一面还口齿不清地催促Minho品尝。

实在太热情，Tina Allen，这个女孩实在太热情，热情得让Minho无法拒绝。他低头咬了一口，食不知味地咀嚼嘴里的糕点。

“好吃吗？好吃吗？Minho你知不知道Linda——”

又是一阵咯咯咯的笑，Tina Allen左右摇摆起脑袋来，甚至还想往Minho所坐的方向探过身子，但这举动很快就被她的姐姐阻止。

“够了，Tina，给我闭嘴，安静地吃你的蛋糕！”

尖锐又刻薄，完全不同Tina Allen轻快悦耳的声音，就像一把刀子，瞬间酒吧Tina Allen的话切断，也将原本就诡异的场面拉进了更诡异的方向。

Minho转过去的视线瞬间就和Cindy Allen的相交。

Minho后知后觉的意识到，这应该是Cindy Allen第一次正视自己。这也让他完全看清楚了里面不加掩饰的探究和冷漠，还有鲜明的嘲讽和鄙夷。

……嘲讽？鄙夷？

心里一沉，原本的局促不安感瞬间消失了个干净，取而代之的愤怒让Minho差点捏碎手里的蛋糕。

她凭什么？

“你——”

可才开口，Cindy Allen就不留情面地打断了他。

“我原以为男人应该是比女人要理智一些，不过看起来，也并不然。”

“什么？”

傲慢地半抬着下巴，脸部线条如刀刻一样僵硬，明明是和Tina梳着同样的发型，可Cindy Allen给Minho的感觉只有严峻和冷酷。

“Cindy，你干嘛这么凶啊，Minho他——”

“我说了闭嘴，你这个傻瓜！”

看着Tina委屈地抿住了嘴巴不再出声，Minho诧异地挑了挑眉峰。看来两姐妹当中身为姐姐的Cindy Allen才是真正掌控主权的那个。多么诡异而新奇，两个人共享一个身体，Minho甚至能联想出这对双胞胎平时会是个怎么样的相处模样，毕竟彼此的性格如此不同。

这的确是会让人觉得大开眼界。  
连我都觉得不可思议  
Thomas是不是就是因为……  
你在想什么？你这个傻瓜！

没想到自己竟会想出这种为Thomas开脱的借口，Minho僵硬在了原地，甚至有那么几秒钟时间忘记了追问Cindy Allen说的话是什么意思。

不过显然她并没有结束。她冷冷一哼，嘴角勾起的冷笑加上眼神中愈渐浓烈的嘲讽，让Minho愈加不舒服。

“你还真是单纯，就跟Tina这个傻妞一样啊。”  
“以为遇到Thomas是上天的恩赐是不是？”

“你到底想说什么？”

从干涩的喉咙里挤出这句反问，Minho机械地从草地上爬起身，盯着Cindy Allen嘴角的冷笑，没来由地开始觉得心慌，他隐约感到接下来的话一定不会是自己想要听的。

“瞧瞧我们有什么相同的地方，你难道不觉得奇怪？”  
“还是你真天真地以为Thomas是爱我们的？”

Thomas当然是爱我的！  
我比你更早认识他！  
你只不过才和他接触了几天，你又知道些什么！？  
他一直都这么温柔，真诚，他给予的爱永远那么浓烈……

这些话在Minho的心里叫嚣着，横冲直撞就要往外冲。以往和Thomas在一起后的点点滴滴在此刻一下子席卷了他的脑海，每一个片段都是那么温暖和心醉。可Cindy Allen的冷冰冰的话语，就像是沾染着魔力，如同一条蛇，将冰冷黏腻的身子慢慢从脚踝往上缠绕，硬生生控制住了他的嘴巴，让他一个音都发不出来。Minho踉跄着后退了几步，他抬手按了按太阳穴，觉得头痛欲裂。

不过属于Cindy Allen的时间并没有结束。她呵呵冷笑出声，看着Minho的样子现在完全像是在看一个小丑。

“看来你还真是一心一意地喜欢那个男人。”  
“喜欢到他说什么都无条件信任的地步了。”  
“可怜的人，可悲，可悲。”

住嘴，住嘴，住嘴……

“在这个地方心安理得住了这么久，你就一次没去过阁楼？”

“阁楼，阁楼……那是Linda的地盘，她——”

Minho下意识反驳，放在身侧的手握成了拳。可Cindy Allen的话如同一把锁，明明不自愿，还是开启了他记忆深处不起眼角落中的盒子。

Thomas，往这里上去就是阁楼吗？  
是的，Minho，不过那里除了杂物就是灰尘，现在是Linda的地盘。你可不会喜欢看她生气的样子的，宝贝。  
哦，我并不是——我没想去——  
嘘，嘘，我知道，我知道。  
…………  
……

她想表达什么？

“哦，得了。”  
“你会喜欢那里的景致的，我保证。”  
“哈哈哈……”

Cindy Allen突然就突兀地大笑出声，她笑得太厉害，脸上表情更是夸张，也不管她的妹妹Tina一脸的泫然欲泣，控制着整个身体抖得就像个精神病患者。

“那里——”

“你会喜欢的，我保证！”  
“我保证！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈”

Minho才开口又被刺耳的笑声打断，他看震惊地看到Cindy Allen扯着半个身体硬是将整个身躯往他站着的方向挪。她吊着眼睛，瞳孔大得如同濒死之人，瞪着他就似瞪着到手的猎物。她五指张开，抓抠草坪，眼看就要扯住他的裤脚。

Minho惊恐地一跃而起，在背后依旧夸张的笑声中头也不回地越走越快。

浑身如被冰水浇过，刺骨寒意直钻骨髓。

* You wanted more*

只开着床头灯的卧室浸在一片懒洋洋的橘黄色里，我拉开浴袍的绳子准备就寝，可抬头的瞬间却又看到Minho垂着头傻傻看着房间的某处，安静地坐在床沿边，一动不动。

我皱起眉头，想质问，又想叹息。  
他最近一直都这样。  
明明人就在我的眼前，我却看不到他。

“宝贝，怎么了，为什么不过来？”

走过去扳过他的肩膀，将那张脸完全采进灯光的照射范围内，我开始找寻他的视线。可这又是一次失败的尝试，Minho直接垂下眼帘，将两人视线相汇的概率扼杀了个彻底。

又是这样，又是这样！  
他在躲避我。  
明明在那一天的早上后一切都那么完美，突然某一天，我的宝贝就……  
又像是回到了遇到他的开始。

而我却不知道还应该再说些什么，做些什么。原以为，那个甜蜜的早晨什么都已经解决，都已经尘埃落定。我的宝贝接受了我的倾诉，他那么信任我，他接受了Allen姐妹不是吗？他是那么爱我。

可现在……胃底腾起的焦虑让我坐立不安。

“Minho，这几天——”

可我的宝贝并不想听我说话，他撇过脸一副拒绝交流的模样让我心疼。

“睡吧，Thomas。”

有气无力的语调，听得我又是一阵难受。爬上床从身后将人圈进怀里，紧密相贴的身躯很容易就能感受到对方一瞬间的紧绷和之后慢慢得放松。

至少，至少我的宝贝并没有拒绝我的拥抱，虽然一开始的紧绷仿佛拒人千里，真的让我觉得有些受伤。

我叹了口气，抬手关掉床头灯，凝神闭气听着Minho的呼气声变得平缓后，收紧了手臂的力量。又等了片刻，这才探过右手，慢慢摸索过去握住Minho抓着枕头角的双手，用食指指腹慢慢磨蹭它们的形状，似乎这样才能让自己觉得些许的心安。

【啊啊，伙计，我不开心】  
【shit】  
【Minho最近很奇怪，我不喜欢，非常不喜欢】  
【你要表达什么？】  
【……伙计，扪心自问下】  
【what？】  
【你爱Minho吗？撇开它们。】  
【……我不明白，这是什么意思？】  
【……】

诧异，我的伙计居然选择了沉默，这可是平生第一次！不想警觉都难，我感到脖子上的汗毛都竖立在了空气中。

撇开它们，我爱不爱Minho？  
撇开这对让我一见钟情的双手，我还爱不爱Minho？

一阵烦乱和焦躁，混乱浑噩的思绪中似乎有什么一闪而过，我皱眉闭眼想抓住，却又让它从捕捉中轻而易举地溜走。挫败地想抓头发，可又舍不得放开圈着Minho的双手，我小小咋了一下舌，被这种患得患失的感觉弄得无奈至极。

就像一切都从掌控中溜走，而我根本无法得知它将去往那个方向。  
这糟糕的感觉简直让我忍受不了。

【想想我们最近的表现，伙计】  
【最近的表现……？】

有点疑惑不解，我将脸埋到Minho的脖颈，用鼻子蹭了蹭那里温热的肌肤，而呼吸间瞬时就充满了他清爽的味道。几乎是立刻的，脑中就闪过Minho充满温度力量的拥抱，他时常笑得如弯月的眉毛，他一脸幸福看着自己脸颊上可爱的褶子，以及那双一直死心塌地默默注视的黑眼睛。而这些都在近期不见了踪影，我却是这么怀念，怀念到在失去的时候，心脏就像被一只手死命攥紧。

撇开它们，我爱不爱Minho？  
撇开这对让我一见钟情的双手，我还爱不爱Minho？

哦，上帝，我当然爱他。  
而我居然会以为……  
我当然爱他，这么明显。  
就算他没有了那双手。

【所以还是因为Allen姐妹？】  
【也许我们应该和Minho说实话】  
【但愿Minho能理解】  
【他爱我们】

是时候找个时间对Minho坦诚，只是给我点准备的时间，毕竟……这可是我从未为外人所道的，只属于我的sugarland。

* I loved fire,I loved dream*

当脑中充满纠结和踌躇不定情绪时，最难以忍受地就是被损友强行拉出门，过所谓的Buddy Night。Newt一如既往地将我不情愿的拒绝当做耳边风，和Alby此刻就坐在我的对面。又是这样，对着两人我翻了个白眼。明明坐的是双人沙发，这两个人硬是可以将它坐成单人样式。好吧，这只是Newt单方面地强拉硬拖，看看Alby，可怜的人，那张黑漆漆的脸，实在是难堪的可怜。

Newt，我的朋友，依旧风光满面，风流潇洒的模样，他明目张胆地朝着对桌的姑娘抛媚眼，一手还死死地扣着Alby的腰身。反观Alby，对Newt的行为仿佛置若罔闻，他就这么安静地看着Newt嘻嘻哈哈调情说话，脸上甚至还有一股淡淡的宠溺。

我挑了挑眉，突然就对我的这两个朋友起了浓厚的兴趣——虽然我并没有捅破那张玻璃纸，但come on，有眼睛的人都知道他们私下里是什么关系。现在，Alby和Newt之间的相处模式让我很是新奇，作为和Newt认识了十几年的朋友，我太了解他了，让他停止散播荷尔蒙，还不如让他去死来得容易。

而Alby就像是毫不在意，甚至是包容……也不知是不是因为自己最近满脑子都是Minho，看到眼前的两个好友，我居然就像个以往自己嗤之以鼻的恋爱傻瓜一样，将和Minho之间的相处模式与之对比起来，还越思考越胸闷，越对比越嫉妒……哦，我的老天。

“Thomas，嗨，Thomas，回神，回神~”

一个机灵，晃神的功夫就看见Newt那张放大的脸突兀地摆在正前方，一脸嬉笑的样子看着更是让我心烦。我不耐烦地将那张脸推开，拿起台子上的酒杯猛灌一口。

不过显然Newt并不打算和平时一样把这页翻过去。

“说起来，Tommy，最近你是不是有心事啊，今天签个名都能签错地方。”

斜眼瞥了他一眼。

“没事。”

“得了吧，你可骗不了我。”

Newt四仰八叉地靠回沙发，转头和Alby相视一笑后又将目光转回到了我的身上。说真的，我受不了了，这两个人相互交换笑脸的样子太瞎眼了。以前从没有过这个感觉，现在我竟是感到自己单独一个人坐在这两人的对面简直可悲地可笑。

“说说看是什么糟心的事儿，Tommy，朋友是用来干什么的，不就是用来洗耳恭听的嚒~”

“是的，Thomas，Newt说得对。”

Alby微笑着附和的那张老实脸相比于Newt，反而让我更觉得放松。手指敲敲台面，我开始斟酌。Newt说的话虽然语气还是不靠谱，但里面的内容确实让我有些心动。或许是应该找个人聊聊……在自己反复纠结也纠结不出什么结果时，旁人的意见不管如何也有一定的参考价值不是么。

“是这样，你们知道，我和Minho在一起了。”

一提起Minho，Newt突然就扬声到断了我。

“说起Minho，你怎么不把他也带来？你这男朋友做得也太不够格了吧，Tommy！”

瞅着Newt两眼发光一脸急色的样子，我嘴里瞬间就觉得酸得很，狠狠瞪了他一眼后开始不耐烦。

“你不是说Buddy Night嚒？到底要不要听我说！”

Newt呵呵直笑，挥挥手：“继续继续。”

我深吸了一口气，开始寻找适合的词汇来表述，不说则以，一旦提前来就发现，其实再怎么斟词酌句，到逃不出直白的范畴。

“我可以说……我爱Minho。”  
“但是……我是说，我有些特殊的执念，嗯，不对，应该说是特殊的爱好。”  
“现在，现在这爱好的对象出现在一对姐妹的身上……让我非常喜欢。”  
“所以，所以我把她们带回了家。”  
“可是好像不管我怎么证明，Minho都表现得有点……”  
“应该说是……不满？对，不满。”

“说真的，Tommy，虽然认识你这么多年也不知道你这特殊的爱好是个什么让我挺受伤，不过无所谓无所谓~”

Newt不知在何时坐直了身体，现在他脸上一本正经的样子多少让我有点欣慰，至少他是真的听进去了。啧，怎么感觉有点可怜……STOP。

“关键是，你是有多喜欢那对姐妹——话说是谁？我认识——”后面的半截被Alby一肘子打没。  
“啊，你都把人带回家了看来是很喜欢……好好，咱们换个说法。”  
“要是Minho不喜欢她们，你会站在自己这边还是他的这边？”

我皱了皱眉。

“你的意思是……我应该放弃一部分的，额，我？”

“不，不，当然不是。相信我，Tommy，我可明白放弃自己的一部分会是多么的难过~”

Newt夸张地摇摇手臂，脸上苦了吧唧的样子好像已经经历过了这个一般。而Alby，一直没怎么出声的Alby，伸手握住了Newt的手，脸上带着安抚的微笑。我又翻了个白眼，说真的，能别再旁若无人地秀恩爱了可不可以？

“我的意思是，有个度。”在昏暗的灯光下，Newt显然动作更放开，他拉起Alby的手就是一个吻，继续说道。  
“你看看我，Tommy，不让我调情风流世间简直可以让我去倒追Gally！”  
提前这个名字让他厌恶地皱起鼻子。  
“但是，我不会背着Alby偷偷摸摸，也不会先斩后奏，更不会将这些带进我和Alby的家——那个地方只属于我们两个人。”

这几句话让我震了震，恍惚间像是有道清风将脑子里混沌的迷雾吹散了一些。而这时，Alby突然就黑红着脸开口，说出话如同一个耳光，将我扇了个清醒。

“Thomas，你不作出让步怎么可以要求对方让步？”  
“也许你应该换位思考。”

SHIT，我是个混蛋，智商下降地不忍直视。

“该死的，我先走了！”

“Good Luck，Tommy~”

* Gave it up,but all in vain*

在Thomas接到Newt的第十个电话一脸无奈地走出大门时，Cindy Allen又掐着点突然从旁出现。仍旧是一脸高高在上的蔑视表情，朝他投射过来的眼神有如实质。

Minho僵直了背脊转过身避开，跟自己说别去在意。可怎么可能不在意？Cindy Allen拖着她不情愿的妹妹，就好像个跟踪狂一样，每次都能第一时间得知Thomas离开的时间点，然后突然出现在他的面前，用各种各样的方式，来提醒他自己是个多可怜可悲的人。

就好像每天不来这一遭，她就觉得无事可做。

再不强烈的好奇心，被人每时每刻的提起也会有满值的一天。虽然Minho潜意识里认为自己这么做正等于合了Cindy Allen的心意，可好奇心已经拖着他的双脚将他带向了去往阁楼的楼梯，避过Linda的身影。

这是一扇有点老旧的桃木门，原本深咖啡的色泽已被年月侵蚀成了黑色。Minho试着转了下门把手，发现门并没有被锁上后，他便推开门走了进去。

就如同Thomas所说的，这里什么都没有，除了各种杂物，以及正对桃木门有点奇怪的墙。

Minho草草看了看杂物，没有发现什么，于是他将注意力放在了那面墙上。好奇地上下看了一圈后，Minho探手摸上了其中的一条形状最规整的缝。

然后那面墙发出“噶哒”一声，在安静的阁楼里显得尤为刺耳。

Minho惊得差点在原地跳起，匆忙回头看向阁楼门处，生怕这个响声会把Linda给引来。他屏气凝神等了会儿不见人声，这才松了口气将注意力再次放到墙上。然后他发现，墙面上裂出了一个门的形状，一股浓烈的福尔马林味从里面飘出。被这股味道刺激得神经立马再次绷紧，Minho看着这扇机关门缝中采出的黑暗，心脏突然就提到了嗓子眼。他抬手摸了下鼻子，默数了一会儿呼吸次数后，跨进了门。

* We had it all, you let it go*  
* You wanted more*

呈现在眼前的景象就像一颗炸弹，炸得Minho脑子一片空白。有那么几秒钟的时间，他就呆站在那里，直溜溜瞪着两只眼睛，条件反射地接收视网膜传到脑海里的画面。

……原来如此。

Minho哆哆嗦嗦地看向自己的双手。他终于明白Cindy Allen为什么会对他说那些话，也终于明白了那些鄙夷轻蔑眼神所蕴含的意味。就像她说的一样，自己就是一个不折不扣天真愚蠢的傻瓜。

‘别这么说，在我眼里，他们是那么完美’  
‘我会照顾以及保护你们，还有你，Minho，都是我甜蜜的责任。’

胸口似乎被压上了一块巨石，将肺里所剩的空气一点点挤压出体内，Minho颤抖挣扎着张开嘴呼吸，可窒息感还是盘踞了过来，他紧紧抓住了衣襟。

‘我不喜欢你们和别人走得太近，Minho，你们是我的。’  
‘放心，Minho，我的心肝，你，你们，永远都是我的最爱。’  
‘你，你们，是我这辈子遇见的最美好的……’

我好傻。  
以为是上帝的眷顾，让他遇到Thomas。  
到头来，你也只不过充当了个笑话而已。  
Thomas明明早就说得那么直白了不是么。  
谁会真的爱你？

那些每次念起都觉得幸福和温情的画面，变作了血红；那些每次回忆都觉得感动和美好的话语，变作了彻底的谎言。而他傻傻得像个情窦初开的少女，一厢情愿地信赖，毫无保留的深陷，付出仅有的一颗真心，饥渴地舔舐那些裹着的糖衣。

身上所有的力气都随着心脏越来越痛苦的抽搐而流失殆尽，Minho跌坐在了地上，止不住泪流满面。

直到身后传来一阵急促的脚步声。

*You loved the way, it used to be*

【哦，我要心碎了！心碎了！】  
【该死】  
【就应该早把Allen姐妹送走，你这个白痴】  
【别再废话行不行？闭嘴】

Cindy Allen在我背后神经质地大笑，那句“你什么都隐瞒不了了，他很快就会离开”此刻就跟锤子一样敲进我的耳朵。心脏猛地一沉，我再没顾得上理会Allen姐妹，脚底就跟着了火一样飞速朝阁楼冲去。

Minho就坐在那里，他耷拉着脑袋，肩膀微微起伏。

生平第一次知道什么叫做惊慌，我凌乱的脚步彻底把我内心里的慌乱体现了个彻底，但这些不重要，重要的是此时此刻我必须要碰触到他。于是我一把抓住Minho的肩膀，将头凑到他的面前。

阁楼里昏暗的光线也掩盖不了那张脸上交错的泪痕，但这并不足以让我揪心，让我感到心脏瞬间被抓紧的是，我的Minho视线直接越过了我，对于我在他肩膀上加大力度的抓握也毫无反应。

哦，该死的。  
在我就要倾吐的前一刻，我的Minho就知道了这些。  
他该有多心伤。

“Minho，Minho，看着我。”

我轻轻拍打Minho的脸颊，叫他的名字，硬是闯进他的视线当中，让他看清楚我脸上实实在在的焦急。

但是他一把推开了我，嘴里嗫嚅着拒绝，通红的眼睛里都是心碎的液体。

“不，Thomas，”厚实的嘴唇失去了以往的红艳，下唇颤抖着述说此刻主人的痛苦，“请别再说那些毫无意义的话了好吗？”  
“我已经全都明白了。”

Minho说着露出一个哭泣的浅笑，可是我却看出了这个笑容里面让我更加心惊的放弃。此刻，我意识到，要是再不把话说明，我就将永远失去眼前这个男人。他将离开我，他往后的生活里会出现其他人，他的所有喜怒哀乐都没有我的参与……

【NO！】  
【NO，NO】

我不允许！  
我无法接受！

恶狠狠一把掐断跟脱缰野马一样飞奔的浮想联翩，我上前一把将Minho强硬地揉进怀中。任凭他下意识地用手肘膝盖大力挣扎，将脑海里还没有理清楚逻辑的话一股脑儿地倾泻而出。

“不，你不明白，Minho。”  
“但是我是真的爱上了你，Minho”  
“不是你想的那样。”  
“我承认一开始我只是被你的双手吸引。”  
“就算撇开它们，我也爱你。”  
“我是真的爱上了你，Minho”  
“你不能离开，我不允许。”  
“我知道你是爱我的。”  
“我为从来没有跟你坦诚过所有而抱歉。”  
“Minho，Minho，Minho”

但是Minho还是挣开了我的手，他挪开一大步，抬手抹去脸上的泪渍，再次抬头后脸上带上了一丝无奈。

“可这又怎么样，Thomas，就算你爱我，那又怎么样？”

Minho被眼泪浸染过的声音沙哑含糊，他牵着嘴角硬是拉扯出一个微笑，泛红的眼睛迎上我的视线。

“你忘了Allen姐妹了吗？。”  
“对不起，Thomas，我没有办法……”

“不，她们跟你不一样！”

猛地将Minho的话打断，我懊恼地在心里暗骂自己之前的愚蠢举动，急切上前抓住Minho的肩膀。

“她们不能跟你比，Minho！”  
“对于我来说，她们就跟这些玻璃罐子里的一样。”  
“我只是单纯的喜欢，想要收藏的那种喜欢而已。”

“然后时间一久，你也会爱上她们，Tommy”  
然而Minho抬起了双手捧住了我的脸，他垂着眼帘，将眼里的思绪都遮盖在睫毛之下。  
“一开始你也只是单纯地想要留下我，不是吗？”  
“你爱上了我。”  
“然后Allen姐妹出现了。”  
“你也会爱上她们。”  
“接着还会有其他人。”  
“我不想这么可怜，可悲地等待你的几分之一。”  
“Thomas，我没办法。”  
“如果是这样，我情愿离开。”

Minho说着抬头，缓缓将我的手推离开他的肩膀。我看着他已经没有了悲伤的脸，从一开始如鲠在喉的慌乱，渐渐被一股从来没有过的彻悟所代替。Alby说得一点没错。

“Minho，Alby今天跟我说了些话。他说，也许我应该换位思考。”

我说着，抬手抚上Minho的脸，看着他疑惑的眼睛，用指腹划过他光滑的皮肤。

“我坦诚，在把Allen姐妹带回来时，我不是没考虑过自己也会爱上她们的事实。”  
“所以我才会对你说，你永远是我的最爱。”  
“然后我听从了Alby的建议。”  
“然后发现，我就是个彻头彻尾的自私鬼。”  
“对不起，Minho”

Minho忽得咬紧了牙关，那再次红起来的眼眶仿佛一根针，刺进了我心口最柔软的地方。

“Alby还说，我不作出让步怎么可以要求对方让步。”  
“所以，不会有Allen姐妹。”  
“也不会有其他人。”  
“只有你。”  
“你还愿意相信我吗？”

就像等待最后的审判，我看着Minho，看着他脸上复杂的表情，克制住想要紧紧拥抱的渴望，艰难地将手缩回。Minho垂在身侧的双手抖了一下，慢慢紧握着拳，他探寻着我的眼睛，在我等待了仿佛一个世纪那么漫长的时间后，终于开了口。

他说愿意。

*The way it was, with you and me*

 

END


End file.
